X-Birds: The Last Stand
by Cybroid
Summary: After the conflict against Hunter, the one who gave Blu his adamantium claws, the group has found peace. But war is brewing. A war that will decide the fate of all mutants, birds and humans alike.
1. Chapter 1:The Vision

Chapter 1

First there was darkness. Then came the heat. Blu opened his eyes, thinking the warmth was from her, but found her not there. Instead he found himself on the roof of a building. The world seemed to go in slow motion, as he saw hundreds of colors, swarming eachother. They were all blurred, all but two. He saw himself and another that looked like him. He looked to see the other colours stop. He was forced to turn, and saw everything disintegrating. The force came towards, and he braced for the blast.

He woke with eyes wide open, breathing uncontrollably. He looked around. It was still night, he realised, seeing that it was very dark. He saw his family around him, fast asleep. _Only another dream._ _That's the third time this week. _He decided to get some air under his wings to calm himself. He got up to exit the room, and heard a moan. He stopped, worrying that it was who he thought it was. He turned slowly to see Jewel stirring, then go back to sleep. He let out the air he was holding with a sigh of relief. He walked down the stairs of the mansion that had become Xavier's school, who was a human mutant. He flew out the door and decided to fly around the mansion. While flying, something caught his eye. In front of the grave of Jean, the woman who had sacrificed herself not long ago so that they could survive, was something slightly. As he moved closer, he saw that it was the mutant, Wolverine. He could swear that he was crying, which he never saw him do. He looked closer, almost falling off of the tree he was perched on. Wolverine turned suddenly, claws revealed, and aiming at Blu. "Oh, it's you. Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you, but you startled me." Blu steadied himself again, and turned to face him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to." He spoke as if he could understand, but all Wolverine could hear was a squawk. "Come down here, thought you might want to chat." Blu shrugged, and flew down to the front of the grave.

"She was a wonderful woman. Caring, kind and beautiful, just like your mate. You got a lot in life. I wish I had what you did. A family, someone who cared for me, and I could care for them in return. But when I get close to someone, I only end up hurting them. Most of the time, I end up getting them killed. Don't let go of what you have. Cherish it." Wolverine let out a sigh as he turned to the gravestone once more. "You should go back to her now. She might be really cranky if you don't, but if she does, just call on me, and I will help you out, because you and me, we are like brothers with a special bond." He showed off his claws, and Blu showed his off. They clanged them together, as if it was their own handshake. "Now go, and remember, I'm there for you." He winked at Blu, and Blu winked back. He flew off to where Jewel still laid, and went into the room. He closed the door and turned, only to see a shadow. He ejected the claws, ready to fight.

"Is that really a way to come back, pet? Claws aimed at someone who was worried for you." He heard a click and saw that Bia was at the switch, looking unhappy. He turned to the bed to see the rest of his family looking at him, with staring eyes and frowns. "Where were you, and don't lie, cause I'll know." Blu stepped back to exit, only to be blocked by Bia. "No dad, face her or be punished by her. Your decision." He gulped as he was pushed forward till he could feel Jewel's infuriated breaths. "So, are you going to answer, or will I make you. What will it be, Bluey?" He looked around frantically, thinking of an excuse. "Eyes on me, Blu, cause I'm talking to you." Just before he could answer, there was a knock at the door. Bia opened it to see Boah. "Hey Blu, just wondering if-" He could feel everyone glaring at him, except for Blu. "Did I do something?" Jewel smiled innocently and pointed to a chair. "Please, sit down." He hesitated, then changed his mind when she yelled. "NOW, SIT." He shot over to the chair and sat. "Yes ma'am."

"Now, do you know where Blu was this evening?" He shook his head. "Are you lying?" He shook his head again. "Okay, stay seated. Now Blu-" Another knock was heard. "Who is it now?" Bia opened the door to reveal Wolverine. "Hey Blu, looks like your in trouble. Sorry for causing any trouble, but I invited Blu to a talk, a bonding talk. I hope you can understand.

Logan was in the kitchen when he saw Wolverine come in. He went to the freezer and got an ice pack, and placed it on his nose, which was covered in scratches. "Don't. Ask." He turned to leave, and looked back at Logan. "I mean it. Don't mention this to anyone." As soon as he left, Logan fell to the floor laughing.

"Why did you do that, Jewel?" Jewel looked to him, looking very menacing. He made a small yelp and dived to Tiago, hiding behind him. Tiago moved to the side, watching his father cower from his mother. "Don't hurt me, please." He looked up to see her moving closer, and put his head to the ground. He then felt something unexpected. He saw Jewel standing behind him, stroking his head feathers. Her sudden change in mood made him shudder and he suddenly felt guilt. Whatever she was doing was working. "I'll let you off, but only this time, because I love you. Just don't do that to me again. At least leave a note, even if it's going to be for a minute. Because if it's longer, at least I know where to begin searching. Do you understand?" He nodded slowly, feeling less threatened and began to relax. "Good, now, for that punishment of yours." He opened his eyes quickly and started to get up, but was pinned down. "Kids, do what you like with him. I will just be over there if you need help." They grinned at him, and he started to squirm. The last thing he remembered was them moving in on him with rope, with Boah helplessly watching.


	2. Chapter 2:Humiliation

Chapter 2

The next morning, Blu's parents had come to say hello, and then return with them to Zeel's school for mutant birds. "Oh, I'm so excited to see them again, aren't you, honey?" Kyle looked at his wife, who was acting like a child. "I just hope his children don't prank me again. Remember last time. They tied me, dunked me in mud that hardened very quickly, and left me hanging by a branch. It took you two hours to find me. Two hours of hanging, not being able to move. It was horrifying." Angel rolled her eyes and hugged him as they approached the door. "If something happens, then it will happen to both of us." As they opened the door, they got a big shock.

"Hi mom, hi dad." They watched as Blu hanged from the small ceiling fan that was spinning at a slow pace. "Why are you up there. What happened?" Blu looked down in shame as he looked to his family, who were sleeping peacefully. "I left in the middle of the night without telling them, and received punishment." He looked to the door, and saw a flash. "Ha ha, this is going in my album" called Logan as he passed. "Great, now there is a photo of me in this situatuation. How humiliating." He saw Jewel stirring, and she woke up. "Oh, hi Kyle, hi Angel." She looked up at Blu and smiled innocently. "Hi, Bluey. Want to come down?" Blu glared at her and went red faced. "Now you ask me. Now is when you ask me if I want to come down. I was begging before to come down. Why not then." She turned to his parents, then back to him. "You have to say sorry."

"No, I am not saying sorry." She shook her head in disappointment. "You are so stubborn sometimes. I'll let you go, but not in the way you think." She stretched her talon towards a length of rope. "No, no, don't, not like that." Her talon went closer as she grinned at him. "Okay, I'm sorry, see. I'm sorry, now please do-" He screamed as he fell to the ground with a loud thud. The impact woke the kids, who saw their father on the floor. "Aw, couldn't you have woken us up before you let him down?" asked Tiago. Jewel giggled as she helped Blu up. "I think you broke my beak" he mumbled through his wing while he held his beak. "Don't be silly, I wouldn't do that to you, Blu. I love you." Carla and Bia sighed happily, while Tiago made a gagging sound. The girls turned to him, and he raised his wing in surrender. "What, I don't like it when that happens." They rolled their eyes, and looked back at their parents. "Hey, kids. Notice your grandparents over here." The kids eyes widened in excitement. "Grandma, Grandpa." They flew towards them, and knocked Kyle over, covering him, while Angel held her wings out, expecting a hug. She looked back to see Kyle on the floor, getting strangled by the kids. "A little help."

"I see the family is up." They raised there heads to see Zeel, who was leaning on a walking stick. "Grand Uncle Zeel" the kids yelled as they hugged him softly. "So, they hug him, but strangle me. Yes, I feel very loved over here" remarked Kyle sarcastically. "I love you." Angel pulled him into a kiss, with Blu and Jewel watching. "Mom! Dad! Really, right here, in front of me." They broke the kiss and looked at their son. "Well you do it in front of us, so why can't we?" Blu looked at his father nervously. "B-because you a-are old, and we are young?" Kyle's expression changed from happy to annoyed. "What was that?" He began to approach Blu, before Jewel went in between them. "How about we go down for breakfast. Is that a good idea. I think it is. Come on Blu." She grabbed Blu and dragged him away. "Never call your parents old like that, unless you want to be yelled at" she whispered at him, making him guilty. "Sorry, but it just came out." She rolled her eyes and shook her head in disappointment.

The breakfast this morning was very large, and more like a farewell feast. Since it was the birds last day, they were given many gifts and lots of food for the journey ahead of them. They were going to fly in the jet halfway, then the rest of the way they would fly themselves. The journey would be at least three days, and they planned to make a stop at Rio for two more days to see some friends. Blu looked around happily at everyone at the table, eating like a big family. _A big family breakfast. Just how I imagined it to be._ He looked to Boah who had a disgusted look on his face. He followed his gaze to the bird next to him. Jewel was literally digging her beak into the mangoes in front of her. "I'm guessing that she really likes mangoes." Jewel stopped eating to glare at him, then continued on chomping down her food. Blu ate his food slowly, and went back to looking around, thinking about the future. The only person not there was Cody. _Where is that mate? Why isn't he here? _"Excuse me Jewel, but I need to check something." Jewel looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"Haven't you noticed? Cody isn't here. I need to find him" he whispered, trying to not draw attention. She nodded, approving his request to leave. "Just be back soon." He walked off to where Cody was staying.

First thing that worried him was that the door was open. When he opened it, he saw that Cody was not present. That was the second thing. The last thing was the note on the ground. It read: _Dear Blu,_

_I am sorry, but the betrayal of a life friend has left me emotionally wounded. Megan was a close friend, and to learn that it was all a lie, has hurt me deeply. I am returning to Minnesota. Don't try to stop me._

_Sincerely, your closest friend, Cody Lewis._

Blu felt torn by the note. He had to stop Cody from leaving, or he might never see him again. He saw the window left open, and left the note if Jewel was to find it. _At least I left a note this time._ He took off in search of his friend.


	3. Chapter 3:Wingmen To The End

Chapter 3

Cody watched from a distance as everyone boarded the plane. It's destination was his home. He would wait till the cargo was loaded, then sneak in. He couldn't stop for anything. He had one shot. If he missed it, then he would have to wait, and he couldn't wait, or Blu would find him. He heard a sound that sounded like something had suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"CODY, WAIT. Thanks Mauro." Cody turned to see his friend, Blu and the monkey that could teleport, Mauro. Mauro nodded and teleported out of the area. "You're wasting your time, mate. I ain't staying. Then again, at least I can say goodbye to my old mate, before going away." Blu walked closer, causing Cody to back away. "No, wait. I know how hard it is to lose a friend. And I know that it is harder to learn that friend was the enemy, and that their feelings towards you were false. I am tormented now by the memories of the past. I wish the memories go away, because they remind me of that womans lies. Sure, her feelings for me may not have been false, but how she expressed them is what hit me hard. And to see my best true friend torn by this, tears me apart more. So please, come back." Cody hesitated. He thought about all the times that Blu was there for him. He turned to see the people were almost finished packing the plane. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." He flew towards the cargo hold. The last he saw of Blu was him turning away, walking slowly. He stopped in mid air, and looked to the plane. "I'm really going to regret this one day. But, my life is already filled with regrets, so might as well" he mumbled to himself.

Blu turned as he watched his friend fly away. _Guess that's it for us. Time to return. _Before he took off, he heard the sound of wings. "Wait, mate." Blu smiled and turned, only to be tackled. "I'll come back, but only because I owe ya for all those things that I almost regretted, and for all the times that you stood by me. Anyway, we're wingmen. And wingmen stick together." Blu smiled more. "Like your color and your feather." They bumped talons, then took off.

It had been three hours since Blu was gone. "He did what?" Mauro backed away from the angry Jewel. "He asked me as a favor." Jewel grabbed the monkey by the throat when he was cornered. "And you left him." Mauro was pointing behind her, which she ignored. "JEWEL, PUT HIM DOWN. It's my fault, so punish me, and not him." She let go of Mauro, and pounced on Blu, he expected a claw to the face, but instead received a bunch kisses. "I was so worried. Don't ever do that again. You hear me." She got up off of Blu and cornered Cody, raising a talon at him. "And you, never run off like that again. You could have been hurt, or worse. And Blu risked his life trying to find you. You both deserve big punishment. Now go, or your punishment will be the kids. I will decide on it later." As soon as Blu heard kids, he began running, with Cody right behind him. She looked to Mauro, who was going towards the window. "Now, the kids want to play. And don't teleport, or I will hunt you down. Kids! Uncle Mauro wants to play." He heard cheering down the hall, and was about to teleport, but remembered Jewel's words. _I'm doomed._

"You think we got far enough" Cody asked, panting. Blu nodded, almost passing out. "Yeah. Wait, where's Mauro?" They heard him scream as if he was being murdered, and heard his kids laughing. "Looks like he got the kid treatment." Blu turned, ready to run more. "let's go before they get us." They took off to a hiding place, waiting for the time they leave.

When it reached night, Blu returned, cautious. As he came, he saw something hanging off a pole below a window. "Mauro?" The monkey turned to him, looking petrified. "Why don't you teleport?" The monkey continued shaking as Blu got him down. "J-J-J-Jewel, s-she s-said that s-she w-would hunt me d-d-down." Blu took the monkey to his room, and decided to in his bed. "Just rest, I'll deal with her. She won't get you, I promise." He exited as he watched the traumatised marmoset shake from his experience. He opened his room door, and saw shapes in the beds._ Okay, they're asleep._ He walked slowly to the bed, only to be attacked. "No, don't hurt me." He's eyes adjusted to see Jewel. "Don't worry, your punishment isn't till later. Now get to bed. You are now grounded. You will not leave my sight till further notice." Blu gulped, and then nodded. "Now get to bed, nerd bird." He ran over to the bed, and tripped into it. He immediately put himself to sleep, afraid of Jewel attacking him if he didn't. "Goodnight, Blu." She laid next to him, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4:Life Of A Party

Chapter 4

Blu knew where he was once he opened his eyes. He was in the battle again. Only this time, he was flying, and everything wasn't blurred. He looked down to see the X-men fighting other human mutants, while the X-birds fought off other bird mutants. He saw military birds and men fighting, but he wasn't sure who. He heard a screech behind and saw a dark blue object hit him. They both fell, and Blu watched as everyone ran and flew away. He looked towards the ground to see everthing disintegrating. When he saw the other bird, he looked in fear. It looked like him, but darker and older. "Let's finish this Azure, just how it began." They fell into the area of destruction, and everything went black.

Blu woke, claws out. He breathed heavily, then tried to calm. As he calmed, he looked to his left to see Jewel, standing outside of the nest, looking like she was in pain. He looked at his left claw to see blood on it's tip. "Oh no, Jewel, I'm so sorry I-I don't know what happened. I must have thought there was danger-" He felt Jewel's wingtip on his beak. "It's okay, it's just a scratch. Just lie down, it will heal." She pushed on him lightly, still covering her injured wing. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Blu cried as he held his head in his wings. "It's okay, don't cry." She stroked his head, trying to calm him.

"Alright, everyone set?" Logan looked at all the birds, expecting an answer. "Just waiting on Jewel. She said she needed to deal with something." As he finished, she came flying into the hall. "Alright, I'm back. Is that everyone." Blu nodded, looking guilty. He saw that the scratch was still on her wing, healing already. "Goodbye, my friends. Come back one day, for there will be much more to discuss" said Xavier. The birds began taking off, but Blu heard a voice. "Hey, Blu. I saw that scratch on Jewel's wing." He turned to face Wolverine. He lowered his head in shame. "Hey, it happens. I have almost killed many people. Just control your feelings from reality and illusion, okay. Good luck, friend." They clanged their claws together, and Blu took off to the jet.

Blu sat alone, worried that he would hurt someone. He saw Cody approach him, noticing his depression. "Hey mate, something got you down low? And don't tell me no fib, cause I can see that you're upset." Blu turned to him, tears in his eyes. "I had a nightmare, and when I woke, instincts kicked in. I..I clawed Jewle's wing. I couldn't stop myself. It just happened." He leant on Cody, who was comforting him. "Hey, it's okay. It was just an accident." Blu looked up at him, looking a bit more calm. "But...but what if next time, it's more that a scratch." Cody's jaw dropped in shock of Blu's question. "Now Blu, get that thought out of that melon of yours. Don't you dare think like that. If you feel that will happen, think calm thoughts. Okay?" Blu nodded slowly, wiping his tears. "Thanks, mate. You are my best friend."

"Not friend, Blu, but wingman. Best wingman."

When the flight finished, they arrived at their stop. Their stop after the jet ride was Rio, where they were going to stay for some time. "Bye, see you another time" called Storm, one of the X-men. The jet took off, flying back to Xavier's school. "Now, let's find a place to stay." Jewel shook her head. "Already got that planned." Mauro then appeared with Nico and Pedro. "Hey Hotwing, how ya doin this fine evening." Jewel looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "You mean you don't remember."

"Just joking, baby bird. We got under control. Now let's take this dat to the next level." Kyle came in and looked at them weirdly. "What's wrong with this level?" Nico rolled his eyes. "Like father, like son. Come on, let's go and party. Your place is ready for you to go to when you want to." Kyle looked to Angel. "Okay, lead the way." Angel grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "No, let's party. I want to feel young again. Woo hoo." Pedro looked as the old bird flew ahead. "Now that's a party bird. Come on, better catch up to her." They took off, and Mauro teleported away.

As they flew off, they were unaware that something was watching them. "There they go. It seems that they are unaware of the upcoming war. I should report their location to the master." The owl took off in the opposite direction, and disappeared.

"Wow, this is your club?" Angel asked in amazement. "Yes it is, girl. Let's go in and get this party on." As they went in, Blu heard a familiar voice. "Hey, amigo. Funny to find you here." He turned to see Rafael, a toucan that was a family friend. "Hey, amigo. How have you been."

"Fine. How is the family, and who is this?" Blu turned to see Cody. "This is my best friend, or as we like to call it, wingman, from Minnesota. Cody, this is Rafael. Remember how I told you about him." Cody turned to see Rafael. "Ah, as soon as I heard of you, I liked you. I want the life you have, except maybe less children." Rafael sighed as he heard children. "What's wrong, mate?" He looked at Blu and Cody. "About children, I got another coming. As if I don't have enough." Blu patted him on the back. "Congragulations, and good luck." He saw his mate and Rafael's mate, Eva, whispering to eachother. "Remember the plan, okay?" Eva nodded, giggling as she heard Jewel's plan. "That whispering makes me uncomfortable, especially since we still have that punishment comin up, eh Blu." Blu shuddedred, still trying to think what it could be.

When they entered, there were lights everywhere. "Well Cody, this is how we party here in Rio." Cody looked around in amazement. "I'm starting to regret ever thinking about leaving. I mean, why would a bird want to leave here. I am staying here, but I'm still gonna visit my owner." Blu then remembered Linda. "I just thought that we would have lots of explaining to do to Linda. We should go after this." Cody nodded, and joined the party.


	5. Chapter 5:Warning

Chapter 5

After the party finished, the group began saying their goodbyes as they left. Boah, Zeel and Logan were first out."Tank youz for the party, yo birds" called Boah drunkenly. "Logan, I told you to watch him. You know how he gets" said Zeel with a little harshness. "I'm sorry, but he threatened to freeze me." Zeel grabbed Boah to help Logan carry their drunken friend. "Blu, help me with your mother." Blu ran to his mothers side and put her arm around him. "I warned her not to get too much" Kyle grunted. Angel was passed out, and Jewel behind them, thanking Nico and Pedro. "Thank you guys so much, and look after Cody." She looked back inside to see the bird dancing with another macaw. "He won't get drunk, he hates the taste of alcohol. Just make sure that he gets back safe." She looked to Eva, realising that he needs help. "Jewel, can you help me out?" The toucan flew to Jewel and she helped Jewel with Rafael, who was also passed out. They carried the passed out birds to where they were staying, unaware of the dark, small eyes watching them.

"Welcome to Hotel Ipanema." Nico stretched a wing to all the small bird-sized rooms on the roof. "Five star hotel for birds, located on top of one of the best hotels in Rio. Please, enjoy your stay." The group, or those not passed out, looked around in awe. There were multiple beds, and windows, tables, cans as chairs and small lights hanging from the ceiling. "This is Blu's parents room. The one across is Zeel, Logan and Bou. Next is Cody and Boah, then Rafael and Eva, and finally mine, Blu's and the kids room" said Jewel, pointing to each small tent as she said who was in which. They split up to their tents, and decided to turn in. "Goodnight, Jewel." Jewel laid next to Blu, wrapped in his wings. "Goodnight, Blu."

Later that night, Blu woke to the sound of light tapping. No one else but him and his father would be able to hear it, and he slowly got up. He put his talon on the opening, and opened the tent, aiming his claws at the intruder. "Whoa, wingman. Put the claws down." Cody slowly put a feather to the claws and lowered them. "What are you doing here?" Cody looked around, worried someone was listening. "I saw a black canary at the club. He was talking to some other birds. I heard him mention you, and moved in using my shadow form. They plan to attack you when you least expect it. They know they can't kill you, so will kill anyone else. I am watch right now, but I thought I should warn you." He watched Blu and noticed he was in a trance. "Blu, hello? You in there?" Only one word came from Blu's beak. "Ghoul." Cody scratched his head, trying to think of what he meant. "That canary, his name is Ghoul, an old ally to an old foe. He plans for revenge for when I attacked him. Warn my father and the other X-Birds. Tell them to be on alert. Now, go quickly." Blu watched Cody as he flew around, warning the others. After a few minutes, Blu heard flying, then whispering. "Hey, Blu, open up. It's Bou." Blu opened it slowly to reveal Bou. "Blu, I have sent Logan to cover the north of the hotel, your father the west, Cody the east and Boah the south. I am checking through the rooms to make sure everyone is safe and not, um, dead." Blu looked back to Jewel, who was stirring. "I'll help, but first I got to get Jewel to my mother. They'll be safe together. Now, anything-" they heard a loud call for help, coming from the north. "that's where Logan was searching. I gotta go help him. Protect everyone else." He flew off to help Logan as Jewel began to wake. "Honey, what's going on? Who was that?" Blu heard a sound of talons going along the ground quickly. "Get down, and hide. I'm going to see if my mother is alright. Promise me that you will stay and protect the kids." Jewel hugged him, afraid of what was happening around the area. "I will, but what about you, and everyone else?" Blu let's go fo Jewel and turns to leave. "I'll be fine, and I'll make sure the others are as well. Don't worry, I will be back for you." He flew out to check on the others and tell them to stay down and hide.

As he was about to go in and warn Rafael and Eva, he heard someone behind him in the darkness. "Who's there?" He watched carefully into the darkness and tried to see who was there. "Jewel, I thought I told you to stay at the tent. What are you doing here, and where are the kids?" Jewel slowly approached him with a sad face. "I couldn't stand being without you Blu, all alone. I want to stay with you." Blu blushed slightly, hearing that she wanted to be with him. "I wish you could Jewel, but it's too dangerous for you." Jewel pulled him into a hug, wrapping her wings around his neck. "Don't worry, you're here to protect me." She is about to kiss him, when they hear an angry voice. "Blu? What are you doing?" They turned to see Blu's mate, Jewel. "Wait a minute, if you're Jewel, then who is-" the Jewel hugging him ran upwards along his front and kicked him away. He watched as the fake Jewel's eyes flashed yellow. "You." The changeling's form changed to a Spix macaw, but with some scales in places. "Remember me, cutie?" Blu released his claws, facing the assailant. "You threatened my daughter, and now you threaten me and my friends. You are going down. Jewel, get into the tent and stay with Rafael and Eva. Protect them, got it?" She nodded and ran into the tent. "Now you, I got unfinished business with you. Let's finsh this." He charges at the smiling changeling, swinging his claws at her. She jumps and flips onto his head and kicks off of him. He turns fast and and strikes again, missing her chest as she twirled to one side. "Catch me if you can" she teased as she ran away, laughing. He ran after her, following her voice and laughing. He stopped when he ran into a dead end, and heard footsteps behind him. Before he could fully turn, he was grabbed by the neck by a small dark shape. "You know, I would kill you right now, but my master wants me to send a warning to you. War is coming, and it is time to choose a side. Will you side with them, or with us. It is your choice. Don't make the wrong one." Blu watched as Ghoul flew away, leaving him to sit in pain.

When he returned, he saw that the area was devastated. The tents had huge tears in them, and he found some blood on the ground. "BLU. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Blu turned to see Jewel approach him, obviously angry at him. "I chased the changeling, and was attacked by Ghoul. I could have-"

"I don't care what you could have done. Boah and Cody were almost killed. Rafael is also injured on his wing, and I have been attacked as well."

"I-I'm so sorry, Jewel, but I couldn't stop my self. I am very-" Jewel raised a wing to him, crying. "Just...just don't. I will forgive you, but if this happens again, then it's over." Blu was hurt by her words, and suddenly felt woozy. "I...I feel...oh, I can't...stand" Jewel gasped as he collapsed on the ground from blood loss, caused by the wounds from Ghoul attacking his neck.


	6. Chapter 6:Punishment

Chapter 6

Blu woke to the sound of birds happily chirping and flying around. He massaged the back of his neck with his wing, feeling that the wounds had healed over night. "Morning, mate. Sleep well?" Blu followed the voice to see his friend, Cody. "Jewel went out to get breakfast. I decided to stay here and watch over you." Cody leaned towards Blu to whisper something. "We need to hide. I overheard that once you woke up, we would receive that punishment that she promised." Blu's eyes grew with fear as he heard the flapping of wings nearby. "Oh no, she's here. Quick, hide." They both dove behind the table in Blu's room as Jewel entered the room. "Boys, I'm back." She looked around looking for them. "Boys, where are you?" Blu shuddered, hoping that she would not find them. But, sadly, she did thanks to Blu's tail feathers. "Gotcha!" Blu yelped and jumped up, causing Cody to fall on his side. "Nice one, Blu. Caught out because of your tail." Jewel dragged Blu towards her, and held his face to hers. "Now, me and Eva are going out, and Rafael is going with Nico and Pedro, so guess your punishment." Blu gulped as he saw his children grinning behind Jewel. "We' re going to see our toucan cousins." When Blu heard that, he fainted.

"Hey, mate, get up. I feel like we are being watched." Blu opened his eyes to see Cody over him. "I don't know where we are, cause she knocked me. I can't find the kids, but I have been hearing weird sounds." As Blu sat up, he heard giggling. _Oh no. _He watched as a toucan kid popped up. "Oh, they are so cute. This should be easy." Cody turned to see that Blu had disappeared. "Hm, must be scared of you" he said to the chick that he was holding. "But you don't look scary, do you?" He felt the toucan snuggle up to him, and he felt warmth, then a sharp pain. He looked down to see the toucan tearing his chest feathers out. He dropped the chick who started flying, and ran around screaming in pain as both the toucans and the macaw kids attacked him.

Blu came out of his hiding spot to see no one around. He had heard Cody screaming, then it stopped. "Blu, help me. Up here." He looked up to see him in the hollow, tied up. "Don't worry, I'm coming." He flew to the entrance, not noticing the tripwire. He tripped forward into the puddle of mud in front of him, and then everything went black.

"That was great Eva. Thanks for inviting me." Jewel flew to the branch next to Eva, looking around for the kids. "Where are the kids?" Her question was answered when she saw Tiago chasing one of the toucan chicks. "Hi mom. We're playing hide and seek. Dads inside." He flew off, and Jewel fumed. "What does he think he is doing, leaving them out here alone." She heard Eva chuckling lightly, and turned to her. "I think he might just be hanging out with Cody." Jewel entered the hollow and immediately began laughing. "Yeah, ha ha, let's all laugh at the upside down brown birds. Now could you let us down, honey." He saw a flash as Mauro came from nowhere. "There you go Jewel, a picture for memories. See you all later." He teleported away, leaving Jewel with the photo. She looked for a minute, then fell to the ground, laughing hysterically with Eva. "Hey, girls, a little help for me and my wingman here, like now please." The laughing lasted for a long time, and eventually the kids came in and let them down, into a shell filled with a pink liquid. "Great, now instead of brown, we're pink. Thanks, kids." Jewel and Eva looked up, then to eachother, then began laughing again, even harder. "Yeah, thanks for the help. Come on, let's wash this off." Before they left, another flash came. "And that's another Jewel. This will never get old."

Later that day, Blu hid in shame with Cody. They knew other birds had seen them. They were so close to a small pond to clean themselves but there were birds everywhere. "Great, now what?" Blu looked for an alternate path, while also on the lookout for Mauro and the others. If they were spotted, then their day would be worse. "We could fly around the treeline to the other side. There aren't many there. All we need then is patience." Cody was sick of being patient, and pink. "I'm pink Blu. I got no time to wait. What if this dyes if left for too long, huh. What then?" Blu spotted the opportunity and left without Cody. "Hey, wait up." After dodging several oblivious birds, they made it to the other side. "We made it, now let's hurry." They dove under the water and began washing the pink dye off of them.

Not far away, Jewel and Bia sat on a branch, watching the males trying to clean themselves, which was useless. "Do you think we should tell them, mom?" Jewel looked down at her daugter. "Tell them what?"

"That it comes off in water that has been heated to at least 24 degrees with detergent." Jewel shook her head. "Give them more time. We'll prepare the bath while they try to unsuccessfully clean themselves."

After an unsuccessful wash, the wingmen gave up and decided to return to the hotel. When they arrived, they found two tubs full of bubbled water. "We forget to tell you boys, that you need a bath in water with a certain heat and detergent, and we got it right here. Once you're done Blu, come join me at the south balcony" she said seductively. Blu gulped, thinking that there was more punishment waitibg for him.

Jewel sat on the roof, waiting for her mate. She heard the sound of wings behind her, and turned to see him. "Hi, Jewel." Blu landed next to her, following her gaze. "The sunset, it is so beautiful, isn't it."

"Nothing compared to you, my delicate flower." Jewel felt her cheeks blush at his comment, and she moved closer to him. "I love you, Blu."

"I love you too, Jewel."


	7. Chapter 7:The Cure

Chapter 7

The day had arrived. It was time to leave Rio and return to the Amazon, their home. Blu was first to wake in his tent, because of a loud sound. It sounded like someone bashing on something metal. "Wake up, birds. Time to go home, guys. Up you all get." Blu turned towards the entrance to see someone coming to the entrance of the tent. "Hey, wingman. Wake the kiddos and the wife. It's time to leave this paradise, which hurts me, but, well that's life." He watched Cody fly away before he could complain at Cody for waking him. He turned to Jewel, and began to move her slightly to wake her up. His response was a red mark on his face from Jewel's wing. "OW. THAT HURT!" Jewel turned to face and smiled. "Well then don't try to wake me up. Why did you anyway?" Blu rubbed his nose, looking away from her so that she could not cause more pain. "Cody barged in to wake us up. He said that it's time to leave." Jewel was partly happy, but also partly sad. She was happy because they were returning home, but sad because she would have to leave Rio and their friends again. "If only we could stay one more day" she whispered softly to herself, trying to conceal her emotions.

Cody struggled to breath as he was hugged by his new amigo, Rafael. "Um, hey amigo, you're strangling him" Blu pointed out. "Oh, sorry, me amigo. Don't know my own strength, especially for such an old bird. I will just miss you all." Cody saw that he was getting tears, and saw that Nico and Pedro had already begun the waterworks. "We will try to visit, so me and Jewel can talk some more." Jewel and Eva giggled at what Eva said, making their mates nervous. Blu turned to Cody, who was heading to the samba birds. "Hey, party birds, don't cry so much, or it might ruin that reputation of yours. And don't worry, I will come back one day." Nico stopped crying and nudged Pedro. "Hey, you heard the Aussie, we have to keep our cool for the fans." Cody looked to Pedro, who continued to cry. "Unless you want a new pool to rule. That might be cool." Pedro stopped immediately at how the bird spoke. "Bird, you got style. Did you rhyme on purpose." He shook his head. "It's just how I talk sometimes. Guess that's why I was in charge of entertainment back home. Cause I could sing with bling. Mate, I felt like a king." Pedro liked how the bird talked. "I hope you return, then we can take it to the top level, which is higher than our level at the club. You should join us there one day." Cody put a wing on the cardinal's shoulder. "I promise I will. I now pronounce you two wingmen, but not best, I got my best over there, so it's been taken. Sorry." He shook their hands and finished goodbyes, then went over to the group he was leaving with.

"So, everyone here?" Zeel got responses from all of the group, showing that they were all here. "Good, now, Logan and Bou have almost returned from picking up supplies from the market. Once they arrive, we leave. Since it is far for the children to fly, we will take turns carrying them on our backs. That they the trip will go faster. If someone feels tired, go to someone who isn't, except for Logan or me. They will carry you to a rest stop, where we will search for additional supplies and rest. Then, we continue. Everybody understand?" He heard them all call out yes as Logan and Bou returned. "We got the supplies, Zeel. But we got a bit sidetracked when flirty bird over here stopped for a chat, only to be severely rejected by, as I recall him saying, pretty birdy." He turned to Logan, smirking, watching the little canary rub the big red mark on his face. "I thought I had a chance, but failed miserably. I am hurt emotionally, and physically." Cody shook his head slighlty. "Hey, suck it up, mate. Don't worry, next time, I'll help. The ladies loved me back at my home. When I teach you my ways, you will consider me a wingman, and I mean at your wedding." He smiled at the thought of watching him, and began to tear up. He looked to the rest, who had awkward expressions on their faces. "What, I get emotional sometimes, and the image was so real, it was like I was there." Blu rolled his eyes at his frined, forgetting about his feelings. They all took their positions, then took off.

As they were flying through the city, Blu and Cody made a quick stop at Linda's bookstore. He knocked on the door, which was opened by Linda. "Blu, where have you been. And Cody, Caitlin is so worried about you." Blu handed her a note, which explained everything. "Wait, you mean...you and Cody have...powers. And are part of a group." She looked up to see Cody in his Shade form. She made a little scream and almost fell back. She watched as he changed back, and realised that it was Cody. "Okay, I'll keep it a secret, but I should tell Caitlin. She probably wouldn't believe it, though." Blu handed another note. "So, she knows about his powers already, huh? That will make it easier." Before they exited, Linda called them back. She was watching the news and saw something they needed to see. When it ended, Blu couldn't believe what he heard. "A cure. They made a cure?" He couldn't believe that the humans had made a cure. He first felt excited, but then went angry, not believing what they had done. "Damn them. We are fine how we are, right Cody?" He nodded and grunted at the TV. Blu waved goodbye to Linda and left to join the others with Cody.

On the journey, their first stop was Montes Claros. They stopped on the roof of a church, and rested in the area of the bells. Consequently, they were awaken by the bells, making half of them fall. The next stop was Palmas, where Logan had a friend. They stayed at the friends place, then the next day continued their last bit, which was to the Amazon. "Finally, after two and a half days, we have returned home." Blu looked back to Jewel, who was carrying Bia. Cody, however, was missing. _Where has he gone?_

Close by, in a tree hollow, Cody sat alone, crying. _Was this it. Is this...my home?_ He continued to look around, and found a green feather. _Funny this looks like. _His thought was interrupted by the sound of flying. "Who are you-" Cody turned to see a familiar looking old bird. "D-d-dad? Is that you?"


	8. Chapter 8:Home

Chapter 8

"Where almost home, honey." The military macaw turned to see his mate, who was slow from exhaustion. "I hope so, because I'm about to pass out." They continued to fly towards their hollow, unaware of the visitor that was inside. "There it is-" He stopped when he noticed feathers that didn't belong to him or his mate. "Hold, someone else is in there. I'm going to check it out." They landed on a tree close by, watching around before moving in. "Be careful, Max." Max left the branch and tried to quietly approach. Once he got to the entrance, he saw a bird a bit taller than him, but by looking, he could tell that he also was a military macaw. When he was in attack range in case he tried something, he questioned the bird. "Who are you-" he stopped as the bird turned, and prepared to attack. But when the bird turned, he looked as if he saw a ghost, which is what he thought. "D-d-dad?" Shayne couldn't believe who was here. He was in so much shock, that he did not hear his mate come in. "Honey, what's wro-" She then froze as she saw who was before them. "Cody? Is that you?" The bird slowly approached them, and suddenly they were all hugging eachother. "Mom, Dad. I'm so happy that you guys are here. I thought I lost you." They began crying in joy, since they had found eachother. "We thought the same to you, son. Where have you been?" They broke the hug, waiting for an explanation. "I'll tell you later. My friends are probably worried right now. You should come and meet them." They hesitated for a few seconds, then nodded. They all took off, Cody in the lead.

"Where is that darn bird. When I get my wings on him, I'll-" Blu grabbed Jewel's shoulders and began calming her down. "You will ask him where he was, and let me do the rest. After that, I will decide what happens to him. I'm pretty sure that there is a reasonable explanation for his disappearance." They turned to the sound of small wings beating fast to see Logan at the entrance of the abandoned hollow. "Sorry, can't find him. He sure has some nerve in abandoning us. I wonder why?" They heard flapping behind Logan, and saw Cody approaching. "Maybe we can ask now him now. If things get rough, Jewel, hold him down." She nodded with an annoyed face, and they approached Cody. "Hey, mates. You won't believe what I-" He noticed their annoyed faces and revealed a nervous smile. "Don't be mad, but when you hear my reason, then you will be glad for me." Their faces lightened up a bit, but still showed frustration. "Okay, guys. You can come in." Blu watched as two other military macaws entered. "Hello, you must be Cody's friends" the male said. He stretched his wing, expecting a shake, but instead got yelled at by Jewel. "Who are you and why was Cody gone, hm?" The bird withdrew his wing in fear, and so did his mate. "Jewel, calm down. Guys, meet my parents." Jewel's face went from frustration to surprise. She instantly regretted going off at them, and began apologizing. "Oh, I'm sorry. Instincts kicked in to defend my friend. Really sorry." Max raised his wing, signalling her to stop. "It's okay. And besides, aren't first impressions always the worst. Let's start over. My name is Max, and this is my mate, Lisa." They exchanged names and then began talking to eachother. "So, Jewel, how did you meet Blu?" Jewel knew this question would come, and began telling the story once more. When she finished, she noticed Lisa crying. "Such a sad story, and so romantic. I wish that was how me and Max met." She looked over to him, and he looked back with a confused face. "What, did I do something?" She shook her head and continued talking.

"So, son, what is with your voice. You have a weird accent." Cody knew this question would come soon. "Well, you see, after I was taken, I was taken care of by a human, who had come from a place called Australia-" Max raised his talons to Cody's face. "Woah, hold on. Did you say human." _Here we go again _Blu thought. "They were responsible for your capture, and then you lived with one. And how you are talking about it, it seems that you liked it. I can't believe this." He signalled for Lisa to come over. "Lisa, did you hear what he said. He lived with a human. A HUMAN!" She gasped then fainted into Jewel's wings. "Look what you have done, Cody. I can't believe this." Cody stopped his father from talking anymore so he could explain himself more. "Dad, I'm not living with her anymore, I'm with these guys. Come and join us, please?" Max hesitated for some time, then agreed. "Fine, but when she wakes up, you better start explaining, got it."

"Yes, dad. Got it." They took off, Max holding his mate in his talons, towards the others. After introductions the the rest of the group, they took off to their destination, unaware of being watched by large eyes. "There they go. They better stay out of the way." The owl took off to report his findings to his master.

"Here we are. Welcome to the school of mutant birds. We take care of those who have been exiled from society. I will just knock on the door. Lilian should be there" said Zeel to the group. He knocked three times, and the door opened slightly. "we're back, Lilian. I have some new ones to join us." _Wonder who that is _thought Cody. "Hey Blu, who is-" He stopped as he saw the most beautiful bird he had ever laid eyes on. He heard a voice in the background as he stared. "Cody, Cody wake up. CODY!" He shook his head, exiting the trance. "What's wrong, Cody. Why were you staring at...oh, I see now. We will discuss this later, lovebird" teased Jewel. "Hey, it's not like that. I was just, looking past her inside. He looks pretty cool inside." He blushed slightly. Jewel smiled at him and went to Blu, talking to him about something. Cody didn't know what since he was to distracted by the hyacinth macaw in front of him. "Hello. For those who don't know me, my name is Lilian. I teach the students about the environment and nature. Please, come in and enjoy your stay. They all entered, and Cody had to be dragged in by Boah. "Come on, mate. I want to show you something." Cody shook the trance again and followed Boah, trying to avoid eye contact with Lilian.

"So, this is your room, huh?" Cody around in amazement from Boah's room. "Yeah, and yours is next door. Now, if you need any help, come to me, unless it's medical. If it is, go down to the medical room and see Lilian. If she isn't there, try a class. If you still can't find her, try her room, which is 3 rooms down from here on the left." Cody looked down to see the room he was talikng about, and Blu. "Excuse me, I need to speak to Blu." Before Boah could respond, Cody was gone.

"Hey Blu." Blu turned to see his wingman, Cody. "Oh, hey wingman. What do you need? Wait let me guess. It has something to do with a certain Blue and Yellow bird who we saw this morning." Cody half closed his eyes in annoyance. "Jewel told you." Blu nodded in response. "Oh, when I see her next, she is gonna get it." Blu grabbed his neck lightly. "You will do nothing, unless you want to deal with me." Cody gulped in fear, regretting what he said. "So, as I was saying, I need your help. And that starts with you letting me go" he asked politely. "Oh, sorry wingman. Just don't want anyone to hurt my Jewel. So, what is it you need help with?" Cody looked down at his talons as he asked. "Well, I need help with Lilian" he mumbled, too low for Blu to hear. "Pardon?" Cody looked up slightly. "I said I need you and Jewel if she can to help me with Lilian." Blu smiled, comforting Cody. "Of course. Like you say, wingmen forever, stick together." They bumped talons together and walked off to ask Jewel.

"So, you need my help?" Jewel asked sarcastically, not believing what Blu was asking. "I said we need your help with Lilian." She rubbed a talon to the bottom of her beak, which is basically her chin, and thought about. "Okay." Blu and Cody started to smile and were about to cheer, but then were stopped by Jewel. "But, I want something in return. I don't know yet, but I will later. You have to promise that when I figure out what I want, you will give it, okay guys." They started to regret asking her, and gave in. "Yes, Jewel" they answered together. "Good, now you have to give her some time. Get to know her. When you think the time is right, I will see if it is then gather some people to help set up the perfect setting, while Blu will support you in anyway possible, as long as I agree. Now, do you agree with my plan." They nodded, and prepared to leave. "Wait." They stopped and turned once more to her. "To start off, she is a nurse, so hey about you get injured. That way you can talk to her. Get to know her." Blu smiled slyly, thinking of ways, while Cody looked confused. "And how will I get hurt?"


	9. Chapter 9:A Relationship Blooms

Chapter 9

Lilian sat in the medical room, organising the new supplies that she received. When she finished, she heard someone behind him. She turned to see Blu, and was about to greet him before she saw Cody on his shoulder. "Oh my god, what happened?" Blu, with Lilian's help, set him on one of the beds. "He had some trouble with a porcupine. It charged at his behind, and that is when things went ugly. Look after him please. I need to go back to Jewel." Blu left, smiling as he had completed his mission. Lilian began plucking, and as she pulled the first one out, Cody jumped up. "OOOWWW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Lilian calmed him and rolled him over to continue plucking. "I was plucking these out of your feathery behind. Wow, you must have really annoyed that grumpy old porcupine. What did you do to him." Cody looked nervous, thinking of an excuse. "Well, I was looking for a bit of food and I thought he was some spiky fruit, since he was rolled up. I found a bald spot and pecked it, and then he attacked. I didn't know, I was just hu-OOWW" he yelled in agony as another was plucked from him. "Well, that taught you a lesson. Now hold still, just three more." When the last one was left, Cody spoke up. "Um, Lilian, I was wondering, do you want to go for lunch, just to thank you for this, as friends." Lilian flinched, thinking he meant something else, and suddenly got slightly annoyed. She quickly pulled the last one out without warning. "Okay, all done. Now I just need to bandage it. I will get them, then you can rest." She quickly walked away, leaving Cody alone. _Did I rush it? Have I made her upset? _She returned with bandages, and wrapped them lightly. "Just to answer your question, I would love to go with you. I haven't eaten with someone in a long time. The last time I did was with my last boyfriend." She looked down as she mentioned him. "Things didn't go so well?" Lilian nodded, feeling tears coming. Cody was surprised by what happened next.

Blu decided to come back to check on Cody, and entered where he was. He stopped when he thought he came in at he wrong tme. "There there, you will find someone who loves you for who you are." Blu saw Lilian crying into Cody's chest, who was trying to soothe her. He noticed Blu and had a confused look. They began mouthing words so she couldn't hear. "What happened?" Blu mouthed. Cody shrugged and answered. "She mentioned her boyfrined then broke down" he mouthed in response. Blu decided to leave, seeing that Cody was busy comforting Lilian.

Cody continued comforting her, and then felt her stop crying. He looked down and grew nervous, as he saw that she had cryed herself to sleep. _Oh no. What do I do._ He thought that he should take her to her room, and slowly picked her up. She instantly wrapped her wings around his neck, making him even more nervous. _Great. _As he walked, he walked into Blu. "Oh, sorry Cody, didn't see you there." He looked to see that he was holding Lilian, who was sleeping. "I'm taking her to her room. She cried herself to sleep." Blu mouthed 'wow' and decided to help Cody. They walked down to Lilian's room and Blu opened the door. "Thanks, you better go back to Jewel." Blu nodded and walked away. Cody slowly walked to Lilian's nest and layed her down. As he left, he heard Lilian stirring. "Don't go, don't go." He decided to sit next to the nest, watching her to make sure she was okay. After about half an hour, he drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Cody was sleeping in Lilian's room on a chair near the door. "Ahem." He slowly opened his eyes to see Lilian in front of him, arms crossed. "What are you doing in here?" Cody realised where he was and got up. "Well, you see, you cried yourself to sleep, and I couldn't just leave you there. So I took you to your room and put you to bed. But before I left, you talked in your sleep, asking not to leave, so I sat here, making sure you were okay." He nervously smiled, and expected a slap, but instead received a hug. "Thank you for helping me. You are so nice." She saw Cody looking a bit uncomfortable and quickly backed away. "Oh, sorry." Cody whistled as if nothing happened, and she just looked around nervously. "So, what are you going to do? I mean, it is lunch time, so how about that promise you made" she said, reminding about what he asked yesterday. "Oh, well you stay here, and I will get you some food." When he left, Lilian sighed and fell backwards into the nest. _Now I know I like him, but does he like me? I need help with this._ She decided to visit Jewel after lunch.

As Cody flew down to the kitchen, he met Blu there. "Hello, love bird. So, how did it go." Cody glared at Blu and blushed a little. "It might be working a bit. I'm not sure. I'm getting her lunch, so that's a start." Blu smiled, realising he had completed his objective. "Don't go too far. Remember what Jewel said. Don't rush it." He winked at Cody, and carried some mangoes to his family. Cody collected two large mangoes and flew off.

Lilian sat at the table, thinking about what she should ask Jewel. She heard a knock at the door, and watched Cody enter with two mangoes. "I'm back. This one is for you. I hope you like it." Lilian studied the mango, seeing it was perfect. "Thank you, it's perfect. Come on, let's eat." As they ate, they looked out the window. "So, what are you doing today?" Lilian turned at the question. "Um, I was thinking I was going to see Jewel, then gt to work. What about you." Cody tapped his beak, trying to remember. "What was I going to do? Ah yes, I was going to see Blu, then help him teach geography. Then, I don't know, have dinner I guess, then turn in. That's my whole day." They finished eating and Cody got up to leave. "Thank you Cody, you are such a good friend." She hugged him befroe he left, leaving him surprised. "You're...welcome. Well, I better be off. Blu's going to be worried about me." He left the room, leaving Lilian to get ready. Once she was prepared for the day, she went to see Jewel.

"Okay Tiago, be careful."Tiago looked at his mother and nodded, then began flying off before being stopped."And no fireworks this time, understand?" He looked back at her with a sad expression. "Aw, but mum, we are so good at it, right Dan?" His friend Dan, who was a Red Lory, nodded slowly, afraid of Tiago's mother. "Dan, can you make sure that you two don't do fireworks. How about you let off some steam. You know, go against Bou as he manipulates water. You like that, right?" Dan nodded happily, and grabbed Tiago. "Come on, T. Let's let off some steam. Bye . I will look after him, don't worry." Tiago got annoyed and playfully chased his friend. "Hey, I can look after myself. I'm fine by myself." Jewel laughed a little at her son, and turned to see Carla. "Carla, I thought you went with Bia." Before Carla could answer, there was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" Jewel turned to see Lilian. "Of course, come in Lilian. Carla, go to your nest and listen to music. Adult talk." The chick obeyed, and went to her nest and listened to her Ipod. "What can I do for you, Lilian." Lilian sat down with Jewel and readied her question. "You know Cody, right?" Jewel's reaction was unexpected to Lilian. "What's he done. Is he hurt?" Lilian looked down, nervous. "No, he isn't. I just need some help with something. You see, I kinda...um...oh, how will I say this?" She paused, searching for a way to say it. "I, um, kinda like him." She looked to see Jewel's beak dropped open. _Oh no, her reaction signals that this is bad._ "Well, that's great to hear. I'm guessing that you need help. Well, all I can say is that you hint it to them, get them to know you, and you get to know them. Then, seduce them towards you. Make yourself a bit hard to get, that draws them closer. You also get to see how far they will go. That is when you capture their heart, and they take yours. Got it?" Lilian liked the plan, and agreed. "I'll try. Thanks for the help." She exited the room to do her job.

Blu and Cody were teaching their class about America when Jewel knocked. "Coming. I'll be back soon. I think it has something to do with you know what." Cody went red at the thought, and returned to teaching the class. Blu opened and went out to talk to Jewel. "What's wrong, Jewel?" Jewel smiled at him, and went towards his ear. "I just found out that Lilian likes Cody" she whispered. Blu mouthed yes and pumped his wing in the air. "This will help alot. But we can't tell them about the others feelings. Did you give advice?" Jewel nodded, and giggled a bit. "I can't wait. I say we do it tonight. What about you?" Blu was unsure about the timing. "Isn't that rushing it a bit. I might be able to convince Cody to do it tonight. So, what's the plan?" Jewel whispered the plan to him, which he liked very much.


	10. Chapter 10:The Date

Chapter 10

Cody waited at the branch Blu asked him to meet at. _So this is it. I'm excited, but nervous. What if she doesn't like me. What if she attacks me. Oh I'm going to pass out._ He began breathing heavily, which Blu noticed. "Hey, wingman, don't have a panic attack. Everything will be fine. I got some friends from Rio. You know who I'm talking about." Cody calmed when he thought about Nico and Pedro. _I guess they could help. _"So, what's the plan, Blu?" Blu lifted himself up and signalled Cody to follow. "Come on wingman, you got to get ready for the surprise." Cody closed his eyes and thought peaceful thoughts, then took off.

"So, where are we going, Jewel?" Lilian asked, flying through the trees. "Somewhere nice. There is a surprise waiting for you. You will like it. Then again, you already do." Jewel disappeared around a tree, and Lilian followed. "What do you mean?" Jewel appeared at a tree further down. "You'll see. Now come on."

"So, what are we doing here?" Blu watched through the leaves, waiting for the signal. "Just wait. They will be here soon." Blu continued to watch, and heard something behind him. He turned quickly and whacked Rafael in the face. "Ow, no need for that amigo. Just wanted to tell you that everything is ready." Blu helped Rafael up off the ground, and dusted him off. "Sorry about that, Rafi. Didn't know it was you." He quickly turned back and saw Jewel. "Okay, get into position. Rafael flew off somewhere above them and prepared for the signal. "Here she comes." Cody watched closely as Lilian came into view. _Wow. She's beautiful. _

"So, Jewel why am I here?" She watched Jewel as she stared at something. He followed her gaze to the sunset. She instantly become mesmorised. "It's beautiful." Without Lilian noticing, Jewel waved her wing a little and left to the leaves. "Jewel, where are you going?" Jewel stopped halfway and turned to Lilian. "I need to go back to Blu. Just wait here." Jewel disappeared into the leaves, and waited. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She turned to see Cody standing on the branch with her. "Oh, hello Cody. Yes, the sunset is beautiful." Cody walked closer to her. "I wasn't talking about the sunset." She blushed when she realised, and raised her wing to hide herself. "I got you a mango and this flower." Lilian placed it in her head feathers and ate the mango. "Thank you, it's beautiful." They heard the sound that sounded like a harp. Flower petals started falling down from above and they heard a bird whistling. Then they looked back to Nico singing the song Fly Love behind them. "This is wonderful here, isn't it?" Cody looked at Lilian's beauty. "I know something more wonderful, and I'm looking at it right now." Lilan's heart melted at his words, and she saw flowers blooming nearby. "Even nature wakes to see such beauty." Lilian became even more red, which was very noticable. "Thank you for doing this." She watched Cody knelt down beside. "Lilian, ever since I saw you I felt sparks. Any darkness, except for my ability, has been lifted because of your sight. Then when I got to know you more, I felt my heart melt. You complete my life, and therefore complete me. So, please allow me to complete you. Lilian, may we be more than friends." Lilian's heart was pounding, and flowers nearby sprouted to full bloom, and a sweet scent surrounded them. "Of course I will. I would love to." She pulled him towards her, and they shared a long kiss.

"Mission accomplished people." When everyone left, it was just Blu and Jewel left to watch the new couple. "It's a good thing it didn't end up like what happened on the tram. Remember that, when you tried to tell me something." Blu blushed at the memory, of how he failed to confess his feelings. "I wish I could have confessed my feelings then, but then many things might not have happened that brought us together." They nuzzled eachothers beaks, then took off, leaving the new couple alone.

After the sun went down, the new couple went back to the school. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Cody was about to leave after dropping her at her room when he felt a wing on his shoulder. "Why don't you stay here with me, Cody. I feel lonely in there without anyone inside." Cody thought about for a second, then went inside with her. He sat on the chair next to the door, and started to drift off to sleep. He then heard the sound of someone shivering. He looked up to see Lilian in her nest, and she looked very cold. He moved to the nest and laid down next to her, and slowly wrapped her in his wings. "What are you doing?" She moved a bit to turn to him, and stared him in the eyes. "Sorry, you just looked cold in your nest and I just wanted to warm you up. I'll go if you-" She put a feather to his beak, and spoke. "it's fine. I just wanted to know. Thank you." She moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. "Goodnight Cody." Cody looked down at his new girlfriend. "Goodnight, Lilian." He looked to the window, thinking about Caitlin, the human who cared for him. "Goodnight, Caitlin." He laid his head next to Lilian's and went to rest.

Blu looked out the window, and was thinking about the events of today. He felt proud about what he had done to help Cody get someone to be with. He then began to think if they were supposed to be together. "What's wrong, honey?" Blu turned to see Jewel laying in the nest without him. "I was just thinking, were they meant to be together." Jewel looked at Blu with worried eyes. "Of course they are meant for eachother. Just like we were." Blu's eyes became teary. "Were we? What if I was only to have children, and then die. What if that is my whole life." Jewel was shocked by how he was thinking. "Don't think that Blu. You have a huge purpose, and I am only part of it. I believe that your destiny is much greater than us. I think that it has something to do with the fate of the world. Trust me, okay? Now, come to bed, mister love hawk." Blu walked over to the nest and laid down next to Jewel, with her in his wings. "Goodnight, Jewel."

"Goodnight, Blu."


	11. Chapter 11:The Future Is Revealed

Chapter 11

First there was fire. He could not see through. There was then a heavy wind, making the fire disappear. Beyond the fire he saw an army of birds fighting another army of birds. He recognised Boah, Jewel, Lilian and the others, including himself, fighting one of the armies. In the middle, he saw two blue birds fighting. Before he could identify them, he felt a blast behind him. When he turned, he saw everything behind him disintegrating. He saw the other birds not moving. He tried to warn them, but no sound came out. He braced for the pain, and watched his love disintegrate before him.

Cody woke up, sweating and breathing heavily. He looked beside him to see his new love, Lilian. _Thank god. Only a dream. But it felt so real. Why was it? Was it a warning? _He looked out the window to see the sun rising. He got up to get breakfast, and went to do it quickly. He flew through the halls of the tree and arrived at the kitchen. When he arrived, he met one of his friends. "Hey, wingman. Hey is the new love bird doing? Getting breakfast for his angel?" Cody smiled and sighed. "Yeah, I am just so happy. I see what you mean by feeling complete with Jewel. I felt a great darkness lift off me when I saw her. Now I feel as light as a feather." Blu laughed at what he was seeing. "Mate, you are covered in feathers. That's probably why you feel so light." Cody looked at his feathers are realised he was right. "Oh yeah, I am. Anyway, I need to talk you about something later." Blu picked up his families food and flew off. "Okay, come visit in half an hour. I'll talk to you then." When Blu left, Cody grabbed his and Lilian's breakfast and took off. When he arrived, he saw Lilian sleeping.

_Where is that bird? _thought Lilian. She then heard a bird at the door, and quickly went back down, pretending to sleep. "Lilian, you awake?" She heard the voice and recognised it as Cody's voice. She continued to lay there, wondering what he would do. He moved over to her and began stroking her head feathers. "She is so beautiful." She tried not to smile, which would give her away. "I wish I could stay with you forever. I want to ask you, but I'm unsure of what you would say, or how you would react. I wish there was a way, but I'm just to scared. I don't want to rush things, but I would do anything to make you happy, and safe, even if it cost my life." At this, Lilian couldn't hold in her tears. She shot up and hugged him, crying. "Oh, you're awake, how long were you awake?" She looked at him with loving eyes. "Long enough to hear you say the most loving things I could hear." He gulped as he thought about what she could have heard. "Did..you hear my request?" Lilian realised that he didn't want her to know yet. "No, what was it?" she lied. "Oh...nothing for right now. Right now, let's eat." They walked to the table and began eating. "So, what's on the agenda for today" Cody asked. "Oh, just more of my job. What about you?" Cody thought about what he was to do, since it was his day off. "Well, I am visiting Blu, then maybe going to see my parents. You should meet them, but I don't know how to tell them about us." Lilian placed a reassuring wing on his shoulder. "We'll find a way, together. That's what lovers do for eachother." They shared a passionate kiss between eachother for a few seconds. She didn't want it to end, but it eventually had to. "I hope I see you soon, Lil." Lilian became slightly annoyed by the nickname, but quickly thought of it as something they could share together. "Okay. Come back later, Co Bro." Cody didn't like the nickname, and asked for another. "Can you think of another, please. That sounds weird." Lilian giggled at her boyfriend's reaction to his nickname. "Okay, I promise. Now get going, before I make you stay." He took off, looking for Blu.

Blu sat on the chair, waiting for Cody to arrive. Everyone else had left to visit Jewel's family, and he stayed behind for some business that needed to be taken care of. He stopped thinking when he heard a knock. "Hey, mate. I'm here." Blu opened the door for Cody and let him in for a seat. "So, what was it you needed." Cody looked at Blu, scared of something. "Well, I had this dream. It had fire and birds fighting. I felt a blast, then everything began...disintegrating. I felt like I died, but I was forced to watch everyone blow up before me myself was blasted. I'm not sure, but I feel as if it means something. Do you think you know anything." He was very surprised by Blu's response. "Yes, in fact, I have had the same dream, but more than once. We should visit Fortune." They left to see the old bird Fortune.

Sitting in his dark room, the owl heard a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal Cody and Blu. "Fortune, we need your help." Fortune gestured towards the seats in front of him. "I am guessing it is about the dream that you have been getting. All I know is that a war is coming." Blu and Cody looked at eachother. "Wait. Oh no. We must speak with Zeel. Quickly, no time to explain." He flew right past the two birds and went towards Zeel's office, the other two following.


	12. Chapter 12:Before The Storm

Chapter 12

Zeel was teaching a class when there was a knock at the door. He sensed who it was and sensed that it was urgent. Very urgent. "Class dismissed." The door opened to let the students exit the room. When they all exited, Fortune, Cody and Blu entered. "Zeel, it is a matter of urgency." Zeel went up to Fortune and placed his wings to his head. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes, which were full of fear. "The time has come. Gather everyone a the front of the school.

Somewhere over at cave in America, a cloaked bird stood among everyone else. Beside him was a crow, and on the other side a scarlet macaw. "Now is the time, my brothers and sisters. The time for war is nigh. In four days, the real battle shall begin. Spread the word that war is brewing. Bring as many of our kind here. We shall build an army, and strike them." Many birds were muttering until one spoke up. "And why should we?" The bird smiled at this. "An excellent question. You see, the enemy thinks of us as a disease. So, to exterminate us, they hace created a cure. I have proof right here, for you bird." He threw a dart at the bird who questioned him. The bird remained still, then began changing. His height changed, his eyes changed. When he woke, he charged at the cloaked bird. But since he lost his ability of great speed, he was stopped by the crow. "you see, this is only an example, and they will draw first blood. They will force this cure onto us. We must strike before this happens. If not, then we will fail. Now who will join me?" In an instant, all the birds raised their wings. "We fight for freedom. We fight for justice. We fight for all mutants, bird and human!" All birds cheered at the speech, and took off to complete their mission.

Zeel stepped onto the stand in front all the students and staff of the tree. "Now, I have called you all here because of something coming. War is coming. We must gather together and prepare to fight. While we all train, me and some others are going to try a diplomatic approach towards the humans and non-mutant birds. But if it does not work, then we must fight. Now, training begins tomorrow. Me, Blu and Lilian will leave tomorrow, but we also need a non-mutant to come and help with diplomacy. Who will come?" There was lots of murmuring, until one spoke up. "I will." Everyone turned to see Cody's mother, Lisa. "I am good at diplomatic subjects, and can aid you as a representative." Cody looked to his mother, with a face showing he was proud. "It may be dangerous. Are you sure?" She nodded, prepared for anything. "I am willing for all of you. You do not deserve this, and I believe it to be wrong. I will prepare for the travel. Just tell me when." Zeel looked back to the crowd. "Then it is settled. Remember, war may be inevitable. Either way, we will fight, diplomatically, or physically. All I can say is this. Good luck to us all, and hopefully we can survive the onslaught that may come." All the birds dispersed to their rooms, readying for dinner.

After the dinner, many were arguing and discussing the possible war coming. "Lisa, this is dangerous. I will not allow you to leave." Lisa grabbed him and sat him down. "This is bigger than me, you, Cody or all of us combined. This may become World War 3, and I have a chance to stop it. I can save thousands of lives." Max stood to argue. "Or to get yourself killed. I can't lose you."

"And what would you rather save. Me, or millions of others. Any other who wasn't selfish would save the millions."

"SELFISH. I AM NOT THE ONE BEING SELFISH. YOU ARE JUST DOING THIS TO BE THE HERO. WHAT IF YOU DON'T SUCCEED. THINK ABOUT ME. THINK ABOUT-" They were interupted by a knock at the door. Max opened to see Cody."Son, I'm glad to see you." He hugged Cody and noticed another female bird behind him. "Cody, who is this?" Cody gulped an d got a nervous smile. As soon as he put his wing around her, they knew what wa happening. "Mom, Dad, this is Lilian, my girlfriend." Max and Lisa were both happy to hear this. "That's great son. You must tell me all about it." He took his son shoulder and took him to one corner, while Lilian went with Lisa to talk about girl stuff. "So, when did this happen?" Cody knew he was going to ask. "About one day ago. It's been fine so far." He looked up to see his dad smirking. "Have you two, um..." he made a sign that shocked him. "No, no, come on dad, of course I haven't, don't ask that. Seriously, you embarass me." He could not stop blushing at what his father had asked. Over at Lilian's and Lisa's conversation, something similar was happening. "So, have you and my son, you know, done it?" Lilian blushed at the question, understanding what she meant. "No, we have not, but I hope to. He is just so loving towards me. I love him with all my heart." Lisa smiled, seeing how much of a love bird her son was. "And it has been for only a day. Well, he is lucky to have you, and you are lucky to have him." Lilian nodded, looking to Cody. "Yes I am. I feel like the luckiest bird ever."

Meanwhile, with Blu and Jewel, another argument was occuring. "What about the kids, Blu? How will this war affect them?" Blu got angry at Jewel's argument. "I am doing this to protect them, to rpotect you. I am not doing this to be a hero. I need to save you and our family, and I will do whatever it takes."

"Daddy, what's going on?" Both parents flinched as they heard one of their kids. "I think it has something to do with what Zeel said earlier today" Bia explained to Tiago. "You are right, Bia." The childrens eyes began to get watery. "Will there be a war dad? Are we going to...die?" Blu flinched at the last word Carla said. "We might, but I will try my best to protect all of you." His family surrounded him with hugs. "We love you dad. Don't ever leave us." Blu began crying at how much they cared about him. "I never will. I promise." After the hug ended, they all went and drifted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13:Aggressive Negotiations

Chapter 13

Blu woke up, breathing heavily. He had had the same dream again. He had watched again as his family and friends burned before him and disappeared as he did. He saw that Jewel was awake, holding her wing. "It happened again, didn't it?" She nodded, holding back her tears of pain. He began crying, thinking himself a monster. Jewel hugged him to her chest. "It's okay. It was just an accident. Just a scratch." He continued crying for a long time on Jewel's chest, until he was about to leave for the diplomatic meeting.

"Okay, name call. Lisa" asked Zeel. "Here" she responded. "Lilian." She raised her wing, signalling she was here. "Blu." No response. "Blu." Still no response. "Where is he?" He then heard the wingbeat of a bird. "Sorry I'm late. Had to say my goodbyes to my family." He looked down as he mentioned them. "You will see them again, do not worry. They will be fine, and you as well. Mauro, time to take us." Blu realised how they would get there quickly when Zeel mentioned Mauro. "So we are teleporting. I see that is how we will get there quickly." Mauro grabbed Blu's wings first, since he was taking them one by one. "You first, bird." Mauro then disappeared with Blu.

When they arrived, Blu saw a large building in front of them. He then heard another appear behind, and turned to see Zeel and Mauro, who then disappeared again. "Welcome to the US Embassy of birds. Secretly, humans made translation devices, but only prototypes. This is where humans and birds meet. This is also where we will meet the lead bird diplomat, who will discuss with the humans our terms, but that is if we can convince him. I hope that we can." When the rest arrived, they moved towards the building. "Mauro, stay here in case we need to get out quickly." Mauro saluted Zeel and stayed back. They approached the guards, who crossed their pikes to block entry. "We are here to meet the ambassador. Let us pass." They put their pikes back up, allowing them to pass. When they entered, they were approached by a tall, slender stork. "Ah, you must be Professor Zeel. And these must be some of your teachers at your little school. I heard that you were bringing a non-mutant representative." Lisa walked forward so the stork could see her. "I am here. You can check me if you wish to." The stork pulled out a small device from under his wing and used it to scan her. "The rest of you, please step back. You may interfere with the scan." He moved it up and down and around her, and it showed that she was not a mutant. "She's clean. Zeel will come first, followed by her. The others, stay back a bit." As they went, alarms went off. "One of you has metal. Whcih one?" Blu raised his wing. "I'll stay back. It's my claws." The stork looked at his talons. "They are not metal." Blu made his claws come out a bit, showing them to the stork. "These claws." The stork turned and continued on. "You may come, but the first warning or glint of them, and you will be taken and imprisoned. Understood?" Blu nodded. "Good. Let us continue." They continued down the halls, which were lined with statues of birds and humans together. Lisa moved forward a little to speak to the guide. "Excuse me, Mr..." The stork looked to his side to see her. "Wilhelm. Mr Wilhelm." She nodded to his response. "So, Mr Wilhelm. What is this cure?" He expected such a question. "The cure comes from a liquid we have created. It is off of a certain...resource we have obtained."

"Is it dangerous?" Wilhelm did not expect that question, but still had an answer. "It depends on the dose and the mutation. If the dose is too small towards a certain mutation, it may not change fully, causing certain side effects. Use the Professor for example. If the dosage is too large, it may destroy his brain. And if it is too small, then it may cause his mind powers to go out of control if it tries to repel, causing brain damage. So it has to be just right, or the subject will die."

"And yet you still think it is right?"

"Certainly. Some mutants agree to this, because they want to be normal. For they are not normal."

"Only because others do not let them be normal."

"An excellent argument, but we have reason for this, since mutants are dangerous and can cause massive amounts of damage. Have you heard of the mutant known as Magneto?" Lisa shook her head. "I thought not. You see, he is a human mutant, and can control metal. Many of our weapons that we use to protect ourselves are metal. He can turn the guns of many against themselves, and can cause buildings, which have metal frames, to collapse. Even that bird with those claws is not safe from him. He will probably be ripped apart before he can get close to him. That is why we must take such precautions, such as this cure."

"Saying that it is a cure, you refer these mutants as being a disease. Many think of it as gifts, for many great people in history were mutants. Am I correct?"

"Yes, and no. In history, some were mutants, but some of them were criminals, and were onl known for what they had done and their power. The mutants are taking over. We do not wish to evolve. What we want is to stay how we are." He looked ahead to see that they were there. "Save your argument for them, because they are much more harder to convince. And yes, you have given me things to think about. I will address them after the meeting you have if you do not bring it up. Good luck, and may the hope of mutants be with you." He turned to go back to the entrance, leaving them to the ambassador. "Ambassador, they have arrived" said a guard. They entered, and the door closed. "Welcome, mutants. I am Ambassador Caesar." The chair in front turned to reveal a small bird. It looked like Lapwing, and by the color, Blu could tell he was a Spur wing. That meant that he had a small spike under his wing, which was dangerous. "Please, sit Miss... Lisa, was it?" Lisa nodded as she sat. "I knew your mother. I in fact worked with her. If you are wondering how, that is because I am very old, and thanks to human technology, my life has been...prolonged. I believe you are here to discuss about the cure. Please, enlighten me."

"Well, I was discussing about this cure you have created with that stork, Wilhelm. Is it really necessary?"

"Yes, I believe is is. You see, mutants, if not trained properly to use their powers, are dangerous. We never asked to be evolved. The world just is not ready. When the world is ready, then the cure will be destroyed."

"He told me it was dangerous. Won't that affect relations with mutants?"

"Yes, it is dangerous, but only with the wrong dosage. I'm pretty sure he said that, or at least I hope he did." Lisa nodded."Good, then you must know that it is for their own good."

"What about htose who don't want in. Will you force it?"

"If we have to, then yes. But if mutants learn to control themselves, then no."

"But at Zeel's school, they are learning thanks to his education. What if instead, you just created more schools?"

"We do not have the necessary funds."

"And yet, you have the necessary funds for this cure. Why did you not ask us to see if there was an alternative?"

"Because the war would arrive faster. I will not risk lives to save the afflicted."

"You refer the mutants as being carriers of a disease, but really, they are gifts. It is nature, and nature shouldn't be changed. You will just make things worse. A quote from something I heard from my son: Nature always finds a way."

"So, you believe this is nature. Humanity has made ways to combat against nature. And they do not lose."

"But we ourselves are nature, do you not see. Everything they do brings Earth one step closer to-" She stopped as they all heard something crash. The door opened to reveal a guard. "Sir, we are under attack. Come with me, quickly." Before they could move, the windows exploded, glass shattering. Blu covered Zeel and Lisa from the glass, while Lilian got the Ambassador to cover. Blu stepped back from Lisa and Zeel, feeling glass in his back. "Got to get used to the pain" he said as he pulled glass out of his back. They took off, the guard following. "Where are the other guards?"

"Dead, like you are about to be." Caesar turned to see that the guard was charging, and stabbed hm with a small blade. When they landed, the others turned to see what happened. "Sapphire, no"said Zeel, knowing who it was. They turned to see other guards enter. "They killed the ambassador. Get them." THe guards charged them as they ran. "Mauro, where are you?" Several guards shot small arrows at them, which Blu blocked with his back. Mauro appeared ahead of them. "Join wings, I can take you all, but the energy has to spread which, takes time." They joined wings, and were filled with energy. As they were about to teleport, one guard threw a spear, which hit it's mark as they disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14:Disaster

Chapter 14

When Blu appeared, he was sent flying into a tree. _Ouch. That hurt._ He fell off onto branch. He checked if his wings and beak were okay, then took off to find the others. As he was flying, he found Lilian a bunch of leaves. "Hey, you know where the others are?" Before she colud answer, there was scream. They followed the scream and found two birds and a monkey. One was on the floor. When they saw who it was, they stared in belief. On the floor, bleeding form the spear embedded in her chest, was Lisa. "Lilian, go get help. Mauro, you too." Lilian took off to see if anyone was nearby, and Mauro teleported to the school. "Stay with us, Lisa." Blu covered the wound, and Zeel tried to blank out any pain she might feel as Blu pulled the spear out. "This will hurt. Please, do not move too much. Now I will count to 3. 1...2..." He pulled the spear out suddenly, and Lisa screamed in agony. "I thought you said 3." Blu made a small laugh to see that she still had humor, which was a good sign. They heard Mauro appear, and two familiar voices. "Lisa, no, no, NO." Max came next to Blu, holding her head. "Blu, what happened?" He turned to see his mate, Jewel behind him. "We were attacked. Those other mutants interupted our negotiations. We need your power." He saw that Lilian had returned with some plants. "These will help to ease the pain." As she ground and mixed them into a liquid, Jewel began healing. When she got halfway, she stopped. "I'm sorry, it's to deep. It might kill me if I try to hard. I've done all I can. I hope it is enough." She began crying on Blu's chest, thinking she could do more. "We have to get her back to the school. Mauro, you take her and Zeel back. We will start flying. Once you have taken her, come back for us and take us one by one." He grabbed Zeel and Lisa and disappeared.

Cody sat, wondering why Mauro had come. _He was in a big hurry. I hope they're alright._ He looked out the window when he heard someone talking. He saw Mauro disappear, and two birds. He ran down the stairs to greet them, but instead got a huge shock. "M-m-mom. Zeel what happened. Who did this?" He asked as he helped Zeel take Lisa to the medical room. "We were attacked. The mutants who want war attacked the building, and turned the soldiers on us. They threw a spear as we teleported, and it hit her. We need to set her down somewhere to heal her. The others will be here soon." When he said that, Lilian appeared behind them. "We need to get her to a bed. I will get my resources. Jewel is next to come." When she left, Jewel appeared behind them, then later Blu. They helped lay her onto a bed, and Blu left to see if he could get more help. Cody looked to Lilian, who was treating the wound. "Will she be okay?" Lilian saw that he was crying. "I will try my best, Cody, but it may be too late. I'm sorry." Lilian watched as father and son cried in eachothers arms, wishing she could do something.

Hours later, Lisa was asleep. Jewel, with the help of a mutant who can give power, managed to the heal the wound enough to save her before passing out. Cody sat next to his mother, stroking her head. "I hope you are better soon." He was too busy worrying about his mother to see his girlfriend, Lilian enter. "I think you should get some sleep. I have someone to watch her. She will take care of her. If anything happens, I will tell you first. I will need your help. But to start off, leave her be for some time. Save your strength for later. You are worrying me, and it hurts me to see you like this." Cody sat, unmoving. "I will be up in a few minutes. Just let me be in peace for another 5 minutes, then I will come. I know how lonely you can be." He quickly glanced at her as she left. _Wish I hadn't sent her away. I've probably hurt her. I should think of how to make it better. _He kissed his mother on her head and left.

Lilian arrived to her room and entered. She sat in her nest and waited for Cody. _I wish I knew how much he was hurt. Maybe I can...No, that would be rushing things. But it might help strengthen our bond, and make him feel better. Maybe I could ask. But first i should calm him, then, like Jewel said, lure him._ She was startled by a sound at the door. "Hello, sweetheart. It's Cody." She became excited as she asked him to come in. She sat in a position so he could only see her top half. "Hey Code, how ya been?" Cody frowned. "Sorry, but don't like that one. Continue trying though." He had something behind his back. She wanted to keep the surprise for later. "How are you dealing with what has happened?" His smile dropped when he heard what she said, knowing what she meant. "It's been hard, but I have you to help me through this." He walked into the nest, covered her eyes. "Keep them closed. I have a surprise." She giggled as her nose tickled from an aroma coming from something in front of her. When she opened her eyes, she saw that he held a bouquet of lilies. "Oh, thank you." He gave them to her, and she looked over them, admiring them. "I thought of you, since their name sounds like your name. And also because they are beautiful, just like you, except you are more beautiful. You stand out against anything, at least to my eyes." Her face became warm because of his words. "Thank you, honey." They hugged after she set them down. When she tried to break, Cody didn't let go. She heard crying, and realised that he was breaking down. "Look at me, Cody." She moved him to her front. "We can get through this, together." She looked down, and Cody that she was worried about something. "Lil, what's wrong?" She looked him in the eyes, about to ask the question. "I want to be more than a small couple. I want a family. I was speaking to Jewel yesterday, and I realised that I envy her, and her family. But if you don't want to, then that's fine." She waited for him to answer, who had his eyes wide. "Well, maybe not now, but I promise, one day we can, when this war is over." They nuzzled eachother then drifted to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15:Training

Chapter 15

After coming back to reality, Boah looked around to see explosions. He saw a laser hit near him. An explosion causes him to fly backwards as he tried to stand. "Get up, Boah. We need to move." Lilian helps him up as they move to cover. He sees another student charging forward, then explode. The student disappeared in a flash of light. "Another one down. How many left?" They watched as Blu and Cody ran to them. "About ten in this area. Blu, where's Jewel?" At the sound of her name, she came rushing over. "You called? How are we doing?" Lilian prepared to explain the plan. "Okay, Logan has gone to get anyone he can, then cause a frontal distraction. While they do that, we'll go behind it and take it out. Any objections?" No response. "Good, now Boah, you go join the ones causing a distraction. They'll need your help, such as an ice shield." Boah liked the sound of that. "Consider it done. See you all later." He flew through the rubble, hoping not to get spotted. As he was flying, he saw a missile coming for him. "Great. Now a missile, how primitive." He flipped around and shot ice from his wings, freezing the missle, and watched it as it shattered on the ground. "Too easy." He flipped back and saw Logan with some others. He landed next to Logan and an adult toucan. "Hey guys, wait, who are you?" The toucan smiled. "It's me buddy." He changed back to his original age. "Seriously Tipa. Got me again. I guess it would help you if you were older. You know, reflexes." He nodded at Boah's comment. "Yes, so I will change back, if you don't mind." He changed back to an older toucan, and looked to Logan. "Why are you here, Ice?" Boah liked that nickname. "I'm here to help. I was told to create a wall of ice. As soon as he reaches that building down there, they will begin their attack. We just have to hold him back and distract him." Logan wasn't sure about the idea, but agreed to it. "Alright everyone, into cover. Here he comes." In the dark distance, a huge robot marched forward. "That thing is huge. We're supposed to defeat"complained a student. Logan turned to him and smiled. "Oh yeah. Get ready." They waited till he was a bit closer. "Boah, Slinger, now!" The bird known as Slinger stretched the whips attached to his arms, which went around to where the robot was walking. It tripped, causing the whips to untie as Slinger called them back. Boah began creating the ice wall, while a large Scarlet Macaw moved rubble behind, hoping it would slow it down. They saw vines come from the ground, trying to hold it down, but the robot ripped itself from them. It got up and continued moving forward. When it reached the ice wall, it began smashing it. It managed to break the area around it's head, and targeted the creator of the wall. Before it fired a laser, the large macaw pushed Boah out of the way. It blasted him, causing him to disappear in a burst of light. As it targeted him, something Blu went to it's head. It began charging, then froze. There was the sound of metal against metal and the sound banging against the robot, then something came flying. Boah dodged the projectile. When he turned to see what it was, he saw the robots head, and a hole appeared in it's side. "Well, that was a bit better than last time." Blu jumped from the head and helped Boah up. They then heard a female voice in the background as they walked away. "Simulation complete." The battleground disappeared, revealing a large white room. They saw that the others were still there, dusting themselves off.

"So Blu, I saw your jump. Someone must have thrown you, so who had the strong arm?" asked Boah. "Cody, he is quite strong. What happened to Bou?" Boah began laughing. When he stopped, answered. "Funny you should ask. See, in my starting group, he was with me. But we spawned close to the robot. Basically he got spawn killed. It was funny. He was there one second, then...BOOM! He goes poof." Blu couldn't stared at him for some seconds, then burst out laughing. "And I thought...his attention span was...high" he tried to say while laughing. "Let's go see how he is." They flew off to the medical room, where the people 'killed' in the simulation were teleported to. Blu saw the big macaw, who Boah stopped to talk to. He then saw a couple more students, then Bou. "Boah told me what happened." Bou's face reddened with anger. "I wish he didn't. It was embarrassing, I mean, I got spawn killed. Didn't even get to fight that big hulking mass of scrap. I just want to crush it next time, that's if I don't get spawn killed again. So what happened with you and the others?" Blu smiled, remembering what he had done, and was proud. "Well, I took the robot out. I was thrown by Cody from a nearby window straight into it's head, and cut it off. It went flying, and I cut a hole and see Boah sitting there, on the ground. I think the head lamost crushed him. Still, it was awesome." Bou let out a slight chuckle, still hurting from being hit by a simulated missile. "I hope he got hurt. He deserves it after thinking it was funny that I went boom." Blu shook his head."He saved the others, except for Brawler. He jumped in Boah's way, sacrificing himself. Then I saved Boah, who was being targeted." Blu looked down the line of beds to see Cody turn at a curtain. He knew who was on the other side. "I have to go and make sure someone is okay." Bou let him go.

Cody sat next to his mother, talking to her. "I wish you were here, awake. I haven't told anyone what I plan to do in a few days. I'm waiting for the right moment to ask." He pulled out a ring made of vines with a small lily on top. "I hope you are proud. I think I should ask dad first, but I decided to tell you instead. I just hope he understands, and I hope she does to. I think she does, cause she asked me if I wanted a family. I am not sure, I'm still thinking, and this is a stepping stone." He heard walking around the other side of the curtain. He quickly put it away and turned to the curtain. He saw Blu appear from the other side. "Hey wingman. How are you doing?" He looked from Blu to his mother. "She's better. She's been showing signs of coming back to us. Listen, I need your help with something, I'm going to ask my dad something." Blu looked curiously. "What about, mate?" Cody began going red slightly. "I'm going to ask Lilian the question." Blu was so surprised that when he opened his mouth to congragulate him, he almost forgot that she might be near. He quickly covered his mouth, then moved them apart slightly. "That's great, mate. Good luck. If you need help, I'm here for you" he whispered. As they left, Lisa turned her head to watch her son leave, feeling very proud. "Good luck, son."


	16. Chapter 16:Readying The Proposal

Chapter 16

Max stared at his son in shock from his request. "YOU ARE GOING TO WHAT?" He felt his heart beating rapidly, like he was having a heart attack. "I thought you heard. I'm going to ask Lilian to be with me forever." Max's heart rate increased. _He was going to leave his family for someone he just met? I can't believe this!_ He clutched his chest with his talon as he passed out, the last thing he saw was his son and Blu run to him.

Cody looked down at his father, who had passed out. He looked to Blu, signalling him to grab Max's other wing. "Well, that went well" remarked Blu. "Yeah, perfectly, just how I imagined it. Not." They started to carry him towards the medical room as they continued talking. "I expected him to be that's great son, I'm so proud of you" he said as he tried to mimic his father. "But, I guess that he just doesn't want me to leave. I actually did not expect that reaction." Cody sighed, knowing his father does not agree. "This absolutely sucks. If he doesn't agree, how will my mother react? I don't want her on the bed again." When they approached the medical area of the school, Lilian ran towards them with a big smile. _What's she so happy about?_ Her expression changed when she saw Max. "What happened to him? Looks like he had a heart attack." Cody, exhausted from his fathers weight, looked up at her face. "Didn't take a discussion very well. So why were you so happy?" Her smile came back as she remembered. "Oh, yes. Something happened not too long ago. Your mother...she's awake!" Cody stopped, trying to comprehend what she just said. "M-my mother, is awake?" He suddenly bolted up, causing Max to fall, pulling Blu down with him to the hard floor. "Thanks, mate" he sarcastically grunted. Lilian helped him up, and when he was standing again, Cody flew right over him, knocking him over again. "Really, again." Lilian bent down to help him up again, but he refused. "I'll just be knocked again. I'll stay here and look after Max. I could use some help to get him awake again, though. He deserves this moment." Lilian bent down to Max, and began trying pressure points to wake him.

"Mum, where are you?" He stared at the empty bed, which was hers. He began feeling sad until he heard someone behind him. "Hey, Lil." The bird behind him responded. "Who is this Lil. I don't remember you calling your mother that." His face lit up as he hugged his mother, who was standing behind him. He cried on her chest, thinking about how he almost lost her. "I thought we lost you, but your back." She soothed him and stroked his head softly. "I won't leave you. I'll always be with you, and I will help you with you know who." Cody looked up at her, knowing she meant Lilian. "How did-" she put a wingtip to his beak. "A mother knows these things, and never gives away her secrets. And I think she will love that flower. I liked it." He smiled a bit, then remembered how his dad reacted. "Well, this is definitely not how dad reacted." She looked down, confused. "What do you mean?" Cody recounted what happened when he told his father about some advice and how he reacted to it. "That bird has some nerve, denying his son's love." When she finished, there was a large yell. "WHEN I FIND THAT BIRD, I'LL-" Max stopped ranting when he saw Lisa hugging a crying Cody. "Lisa?" He moved closer, thinking he was seeing things, than started running towards them. "Lisa, it's you! I'm so-" He ran at her, expecting a hug, but ended up on the ground. "How could you deny your own son advice. After him returning and making you happy, this is how you repay him. You should apologize to him, or I will do something you won't forget." He turned to Cody, who had his wings crossed expectantly. "Son, I am sorry. I overreacted. I didn't want you to leave, but it eventually happens. It felt to early for me, but I am ready for your decision, and I will support it." Cody stood, staring at his father angrily, then his frown changed to a smile. He hugged him, and so did Lisa. "I love you too, dad."

When Blu finally got up, with Lilian's help, they peaked around the corner to see the famliy hugging. "That is so wonderful. A family, reunited." Lilian felt tears as she mentioned family. Blu saw this and didn't want to make things worse. "I think I hear Jewel. I better go. I'll leave you to your duties." He hastily flew off, and stopped at the stairs, feeling sorry for Lilian. When she saw the family hugging, she remembered what happened with hers.

Flashback

A baby chick sat with her family of two other chicks and a mother and father. She watched as the other chicks ate, and noticed her father calling her. "Lilian come over here. You have to eat." She nodded and obediently approached. "Good girl. Here you go." She received two small berries and began chewing on them. "Thank you father." He smiled and rubbed her head. Her mother looked outside and noticed that it was getting dark. "We should get some sleep, honey." Her father nodded. "Alright, kids. You heard your mother. Off to bed." Lilian went to her bed, while her brothers tried to make it that they could stay up.

When she woke, she saw darkness. _Where is everyone?_ She flew out of the hollow, and saw three blue figures on the ground. When she got closer, she felt like a part of her suddenly died. "No" she whispered to herself silently. On the ground laid her mother and two brothers. Dead. THey had claw marks on them, and were covered in blood. She looked away, trying to forget the detail. When she looked away, she saw the bush move. She prepared to fly away, but was too late. Another blue figure charged her, and grabbed her. "GO, LILIAN. FLY. DON'T LOOK BACK!" She turned to see her father fighting a small cat away, covered in scratches. She obeyed, still hearing her father. She continued until she heard a scream. She knew what happened, and turned to continue fleeing. Everyone she knew, was now dead. She was alone.

End Of Flashback

She held her chest as she breathed heavily. She looked down to the family, and felt great pain and sadness. She couldn't take it anymore, and flew off to her room to cry and try to forget that horrible moment.

Cody thought he heard the sound of someone crying at the other end. He turned to see a part of a blue tail, and knew who it was. "Mom, dad, I'll have to see you later." They let him go, and he took off to where the bird was. When he got there, he saw Lilian flying away to her room. He took off after her, and arrived at her room, which she had entered. He knocked, hoping she was alright. "Lilian, you in there?" Silence. "Lilian, please answer me." More silence. "Okay, I'll leave you be." He turned, but then heard crying. He opened the door and saw her in her nest. "Lilian, are you okay?" She slowly turned with red, watery eyes. Whatever she was crying about was really big. "Lilian, please, tell me what is wrong." He sat next to her, and turned her face towards him. "Is it something I said?" She shook her head. "Is it something from your past?" She nodded. "Is it about your family?" At the mention of family, she burst out into more crying. "Please, tell me what happened." She looked him in the eyes. "I-I can't." Cody moved his head closer. "You can tell me. We help eachother. That's what you said. Now, tell me." She sighed and told him her story. She continued to cry, now in Cody's wings. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine the pain. The pain would be unbearable. I-I'm so sorry. But no matter what, I am hear for you." She hugged her closer as she cried herself to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17:The Brotherhood

Chapter 17

It was midnight. There was little light in the halls he moved through, silently. He had managed to be undetected for now, and hopes that he remains undetected until his mission was complete. He had to reach the target and take him. The pickup would wait outside the targets room, where he would be thrown from. He had finally reached the targets door, and prepared to infiltrate. He opened it to see a nest, which his target laid. He approached and saw two birds, close together. He carefully grabbed the target by the throat after darting him, and dragged him to the window, where the target was dropped. He looked down to see another bird. "Are you sure it's the right one?" asked Sapphire. "I am sure" answered Ghoul. They took off into the night sky, carrying their prisoner with them.

When Blu woke up, he expected to see Jewel's face. But when his eyes opened, he saw nothing. He panicked, and flew around the room, looking for her. As he searched, he could not find the kids either. He went to exit when he heard a weird sound. When he opened the door, he almost fell to the forest floor below. He looked around to see a large camp, with mutant humans and birds walking and flying around, carrying crates and weapons. Before he could make sense of it all, a scarlet macaw showed up. "I see you are awake. Like the replica room?" Blu was about to ask where he was before the bird grabbed a dart. "The master wishes to see you. Try not to move." The bird jabbed him in the shoulder, putting him to sleep.

When Jewel woke, she felt cold. She turned to see that Blu was not with her. She thought that he went for breakfast, so she went back to sleep, unaware of the black feather next to the nest.

When Blu regained consciousness, he was hanging in the air. He saw that a cloaked bird was ahead of him, looking at some sort of map. The bird sensed he was awake and looked up. "Ah, you are awake. Good. I was worried he gave you too much, which would have likely killed you. It is good he didn't." The bird slowly moved to him. "How are you? Hows the family? Is all well?" Blu tried to move, but was frozen in the air. "Don't try. My power is too great." Blu tried to guess who this was. "I thought Magneto was a human, not a bird." The bird chuckled. "Good guess, but not even close. I have many powers." Blu guessed using this new clue. "I thought Crone was in prison." The bird chuckled again. "He was, until I broke him out. So, wrong again. Still don't know do you, Azure, if my memory is correct." Blu widened his eyes in fear. "How do you-"

"How do I what, know your true name. Well, that's because I was there when you were born. Here are some more clues. First, our ages are close. Second, I knew our parents. And third, I was exiled by them because they blamed me for your disappearance, which is the reason for me wanting revenge on you." Blu tried to comprehend the clues, and realised who he was. He never knew he had one, until now. "B-b-brother?" The bird revealed his face by pulling the hood back. "Bingo, you win...nothing. Surprised to see me, little brother? I would be, especially after being told you were an only child. Now, you are probably wondering my story. Allow me to tell you, or at least how I met Crone. I will tell you the rest another time"

Flashback, 11 years ago

A lone Spix macaw sat alone, like he had been for the past four years. He was sad this day, for it was his birthday. But there was no one nearby to celebrate. He suddenly got the idea to go out and celebrate himself. He stood up and took off. Today was dark and cloudy. He could tell that it would rain soon. He heard flapping behind, and realised he was being followed. He tried to evade, but tried to too early. They dove at him, and the lead held him by the neck. "Think you can avoid our toll for passing through our territory? Give us what you have, and you may leave, unharmed."

"I don't have anything, I swear."

"Wrong answer." The lead bird threw him to the ground. The macaw got so angry that he couldn't control the claws. He turned and decapitated one. The others stood in horror, except for the lead. "A troublemaker, eh? Get him." They grabbed out small knives and charged. He managed to fight off 3 before being overwhelmed. He was weak from exhaustion and hunger. He thought it was all over, until he heard a large screech. He opened his eyes to see a crow, which had grabbed one of the birds. He appeared to have taken his life force, since the now dead bird fell from his grip, looking like his life was drained. The others ran, and the macaw tried to fly. "Relax, I am here to help you." He went unconscious as the crow flew off with him.

He woke up in a hollow. The crow turned to see him. "Good, you are awake. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Crone. What is yours?" The bird looked at him.

"I don't have a name." The crow looked down. "Then we are alike. Tell me, were you exiled. Because if you were, then we are more alike than you know." The macaw liked the crow already. "How about I give you a name. How is...Kronos, named after the great titan himself." The macaw liked it, and agreed. "Rise, Kronos. Tell me, why were you exiled."

"I was blamed for my brothers disappearance. I hate him and my family." He saw the crow grinning. "Then it seems we have a common goal. I have spies searching the world for people like you and me. One reported of a bird who looks like you, with a human. You see, you want revenge against him, and I want revenge against those who dare go against the evolved, like us. So you see, we have a common goal. So will you join me?"

Kronos smiled, and looked to his master. "Yes, my master."

End Of Flashback

"So he trained me, and eventually gave me his power to take others power, along with my current one. I became the leader, and he now serves me. I also met that man named Stryker, who gave me these claws, like yours, except I also have my talons made of adamantium, making me more powerful. My question to you is, will you join me, and we can rule, brother to brother, side by side. We never age, so it can be forever. What do you say?" Blu shook his head. "I have a family to protect, so no." Kronos's face became disappointed. "As you wish. Take him back to his home." A bird knocked him out, and carried him away.

Jewel was frantically looking around the school for Blu. She was approached by Cody, who was helping. "Sorry, checked the whole school. No sing of him, except for that feather. Can't believe that they took him from right under our beaks." Zeel then came to Jewel. "I am sorry Jewel. But I have not found him. Return to your room, and wait, please." She nodded and headed to her room. When she went in, she was approached by her children. "Where's daddy?"

"I don't know, Tiago.I don't know." They all looked down, till Bia caught their attention. "I sense a bird in pain, not far. I can see him. It looks like-"She opened her eyes and took off through the window. "Bia! You two stay here. Carla, you are in charge." Tiago grunted at this decision. "Why am I never in charge?"

"Because your reckless, little brother. Now you heard mom, we have to stay." Jewel took off after Bia, and found her half in a bush. "Bia, what are you-" She gasped when she saw what she dragged out. It was Blu, severly beaten. "Mom, I saw his memory and, he was at their camp."

"Who's camp?"

"His brother's camp."


	18. Chapter 18:Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 18

Cody was running through the halls to where Blu was. He made it to the medical area, to see a bruised Blu. To a normal bird, he would be dead, but thanks to his regeneration, he healed quickly. "How is he? And also, where was he?" Zeel came in to answer him. "Remember how I spoke of the Brotherhood. He was at their camp, and saw the leader of their bird forces." Cody turned in surprise to see the old bird behind him. "Who was their leader?" Bia approached him with the answer. "His brother." Cody was shocked by this. _He has a brother? _Cody walked out of the room, partially angry for Blu not telling him about his brother. "What was that about?" Carla wondered. "By the way he reacted and the topic, I'd say say he is angered by Blu never telling him about having a brother." Carla looked to her sister. "But Blu didn't know." Lilian stood up from Blu. "And that's exactly what I'll tell him." She took off after her boyfriend, thinking he was angered by Blu not telling him.

Cody sat in the chair next to the window, looking outside. He felt sorry for Blu, since his long lost brother turned out to be the one who was his enemy. _Poor guy. He must be in so much pain now. Emotionally, of course. _He was startled by his girlfriend when she barged in. "Um, hello?" She stormed over to him and looked him in the eye. "How could you?" _What? _"How could you storm off because your mate never told you about his brother, even though he only just found out as well?" _Oh, she thinks I'm angry. Just a simple misunderstanding. _"Calm down, I'm not angry. I walked off to think about how Blu would feel right now, how hurt he is, emotionally. Finding his long lost brother, only to be almost killed by him, even though he can't really die. But right now, I do feel slightl angry at his parents. Why not tell Blu he had a brother. I remember them telling him he was an only child. That is what I'm angry about." Lilian realised that she misinterpreted his reaction, and felt guilty for judging him so quickly. "Oh. I'm sorry, we thought-" he raised his wing to her. "It's okay, it's my fault for walking away from my mate and his family. I am the one who should be sorry." They hugged, then left to join the others."

When his eyes opened, he was in the medical room. No one was around. Blu got up from the bed, wondering where they were. It was dark, and cold. When he walked out, he saw the door open. He continued walking, not noticing the red feathers on the ground. He walked up the stairs, and spotted someone laying on the ground. He rushed over to see that it was Boah. He rolled him over to see he had his eyes open, staring up in fear. He looked down to his chest to see an area of singed feathers. Blu backed away from him, and ran straight to Lilian's room, which was closest. He opened it to see Cody and Lilian, laying together, one with a stab wound and the other a slit on her neck. Blu ran towards his room, seeing other once frineds, dead. When he made it, a bird was standing over Jewel's body. His children lay next to her. He was in so much shock, he didn't notice the one behind him. He turned to leave and ran into something metallic. He looked up to see red eyes staring down, then from it's mouth, a laser shot out, ending him.

When he woke from the dream, he was hyperventalating. Jewel rushed to his side, seeing he was awake. He looked to her, and hugged her tightly. "I thought you died." She was confused by how he was reacting. "Okay, honey, can you let me go?" He continued to hug her, not responding. "I saw you die, along with everyone else, by something. It wasn't a bird, it wasn't even living. I'm just glad it was a dream." Jewel realised he was speaking about a dream, and comforted him. "It's okay, I'm here." Cody arrived with Lilian to see everyone gathered around him. "It is good to see you awake, mate." He bear hugged him, strangling him. "Thanks..mate. Could you let...me down please." Cody heard him struggling for air and let go. "Sorry, mate. Just don't like to see you near death." Zeel approached Blu, about to ask him what he saw. Blu guessed what he wanted, and answered. "I don't know where I was, but there was a huge camp with mutants everywhere. I believe the war has begun." Zeel sighed, realising that diplomacy was n o longer an option. The humans probably knew about it already, probably preparing a counter attack. Blu then remembered the map. "I saw my brother looking at a map. It looked like San Francisco. I think the cure may be on Alcatraz." Zeel was surprised by this. Blu now knew some of their plan, which gave them the advantage. "Zeel, for all we know, they may already be heading there. We'll never reach the island in time"Bou pointed out. The others hopes died, except for Zeel. "I know someone who can get us there. We need help from a close friend of ours."

Blu couldn't wait. Tomorrow, they would leave for Xavier's school, home of the X-men, where he would see his friend Wolverine again. He packed his fanny pack with everything needed. He then helped Jewel with the one she was given, which she didn't like as much. "This feels uncomfortable, and makes me look fat. How can you wear this?" Blu chuckled as he walked over. "THat's because you have it upside down. Let me help." He grabbed it from her waist, turned it around, and attached it properly. "There you go, feel better." She shrugged, not knowing if it was better or worse. "Let's get some sleep. We have a war to win tomorrow. May we have luck go with us, and may we be together till the end. I'll see you on the other side, Jewel." She didn't respond. All he heard was muffled crying. He knew what she was crying about. "It's okay Jewel, I'll protect you." She hugged him and cried in his chest. "Who will look after the kids? What will happen to us?" Blu soothed her, hoping to get her to sleep. "I don't know. All I know is that there will be death. If you want, you can stay. I would prefer that. I can't risk you dying." She looked up to him with a small smile. "Casual Blu, always looking out for others. You are just what I need, and I will not leave your side. Will you leave mine?" Honestly, Blu didn't know. But he ha to promise. "I promise I will not ever leave you. Not ever." He looked out the window. "Not ever in a lifetime."

In Lilian's room, they were having the same conversation. "Don't leave me Cody, you understand. Don't leave me like my last boyfriend did. Ever." Cody held her close to him. "I won't. I will be with you forever, if you would except me." She had a confused face as he knelt down. "Lilian, would you be with me to the end, and if we get out of this alive, would you honor me in having a family, as you wished." He pulled out a flower on a thin vine shaped like a ring. "With me, forever?" Lilian stood in shock. _Was he proposing? _She held his face with both her wings, and pulled him in. Before their beaks touched, she answered. "With all my heart, I will." They connected beaks, and laid together in the nest.


	19. Chapter 19:The Storm Hits

Chapter 19

The group leaving to Xavier's readied themselves. The plan was to send four, including Mauro, to the school with Zeel and get them to bring the jet over to the tree, where the rest would be picked up. The team was composed of Zeel, Mauro, Bou, Blu and Cody. Mauro would take them all at once, since they were in a hurry. Their small army consisted of 20 mutants, including the team leaving to get the X-men's aid. "Ready, everyone?"asked Mauro. "Ready"they all said. "Then off we go." He blinked, and they disappeared, leaving the others to wait.

They arrived a minute later. Blu still didn't like the feeling of being teleported. He was taken apart, and reformed someone else. He still had the tingling feeling, and he saw that Cody did too. "Here we are. I will see if they are here." He flew to the door, which was opened by the human named Storm. "Zeel, what a surprise." He began communicating with his power. _"We must speak with Xavier. We require your help against the Brotherhood."_ She understood, and looked down at the mention of his name. "We were about to go ourselves, but there is something you must know. Zeel...Xavier is dead." When Zeel heard this, he felt his heart crack, and he felt about to pass out, which he did.

Blu was in conversation with Wolverine, who had a translator made by Xavier. They were discussing about the camp, which they had both been in, and their brothers. "Like you, my brother Sabertooth is against me. We hate eachother, and he worked for Magneto, but then disappeared. I think he was captured after I defeated him, but I'm not sure. So what about your brother." When Blu spoke, it sounded human to Wolverine. "He hates me to. Thinks it is my fault that he was exiled. Some brothers are just, you know, crazy about sibling rivalry." As they talked, they noticed Cody approach them. "Hey mates, Zeel's awake. A few more minutes, and we are off. He just needs to..pay his respects." Wolverine looked down, remebering how he watched one of his friends die in front of him. "I wish I could have done something. I was right there, and I watched him die, right begore my eyes."

Zeel prayed to the grave of his old friend. "I need your help Xavier. I sense there will be a great battle. Please, guide us through it. Guide me through this." He heard a voice, and listened. "_Stay at the tree. They can fight. You must stay and protect the children." _Zeel obeyed, and went to join the others.

When they boarded, they prepared themselves as Zeel prepared to guide them to the tree. They flet the jet take off, and thought of how to pass the time. "Blu, I need to tell you something." Blu turned to Cody, who was whispering to him. "Yeah, what is it?" Cody looked around to check if anyone else was listening. "I did it, last night." Blu knew what he meant. "So, what did she say?" Cody looked around again, making sure no one was eavesdropping. "She said...yes." Blu was glad for his mate. "Good job. You'll have a family in no time." Blu sat back, as they flew through the sky.

Lilian was walking back and forth impatiently. "Lilian, he will be back. Why are you so worried?" Lilian turned to face her friend Jewel. "You really want to know?" Jewel looked at her sternly, waiting for an answer. "Fine, I'll tell you. Cody asked...the question." Jewel thought that she said no or she'll think about it by the way she said 'the question' "And, what did you say?" Lilian looked down as she answered. "I said...yes!" They grabbed eachothers wings and started jumping up and down like little school girls, not noticing the jet landing close by. "What are you girls so happy about?" They stopped and saw Boah. "Oh, nothing." Boah pointed in the direction the jet landed. "Well, they're back, so gather everyone that's coming." They left, and Boah looked to the sky. "Now is the final march...to death." He took off going to get some of the birds coming.

On the jet, the team cosisted of 20 twenty birds, including Mauro and the X-Birds minus Zeel. The others are Brawler, a muscular Scarlet macaw, Slinger, a small peacock with small vines growing from her wings, Tipa, a toucan who can change his age and 9 others. They were talking to eachother, as if nothing had happened. As if there was no war. As if this was a road trip, or in this case, a sky trip. But in reality, they were heading to war, which would be a very traumatic experience for them all.

When they saw the island, they thought they were too late. On one side of the island, there was the Golden Gate bridge. It looked as if some giant invisible force had picked it up and placed it onto the island, carrying all the mutants with it. On the other side, they saw hundreds of birds swarming the island, killing the military birds. "Looks like they need help. Let's help them, people" said Bou. The jet landed on the roof, and both teams moved into their positions to protect the building. Blu was in the middle of the line they had formed. "Remember your training, and hold the line. We must not let them past. Jewel, lead the left flank. Bou, lead the right. Remember, stick together, and we will succeed." They waited for the enemy to make a move as they protected the military forces. He looked back to see the stork, Wilhelm leading the forces. "We are here to help, so any help would be nice." The military birds moved up with melee weapons, and prepared for the onslaught as the enemy charged.


	20. Chapter 20:The Last Stand Part 1

Chapter 20

Zeel sat quietly in his chair as he taught his class. He began meditating for a time, but then his face changed. One of his students noticed this straight away. "Professor, are you okay?" He looked to the student with a serious look. "Get Logan and Lilian. Class dismissed." The class left the room, and only a few minutes later, Logan and Lilian arrived. "Head to Minnesota, Moose Lake and ask for a bird named Ruski in the bar. Ask him for Blu's location, and go there. Something is wrong." They nodded and went to the take off pad. "Do not worry. Help is coming."

Meanwhile, somewhere in Minnesota

The entrance must have been left open, since it was cold. Jewel managed to evade some soldiers, only to be trapped in a room where they had not bothered to search. She heard them patrolling outside, searching for any disturbances. _Please, someone help me._ She silently cried, but stopped when she heard yelling. "Run, save yourselves!" She heard a bird screech, someone cursing in a foreign language, which sounded like Russian. The voice then changed to English. "Yeah, that's right. Run, you dogs, from the crazy Russian goose" it boomed. She knew who the voice belonged to, but didn't know why he was here. "Yeah, listen to old Ruski. Wait, I mean young Ruski." She recognised the second one as Logan. "I don not care about age, little comrade, but I do care about my fellow comrades. Let us search for them." Jewel heard a puff sound behind her and turned. "Hello, lady bird. Happy to see me?" asked Mauro. His answer was a big hug from Jewel. "Very. Thank you for saving me." Mauro struggled to breathe, trying to release himself. Jewel let him go when she realised. "Yeah, save the cuddling for Blu. Wait, where is that bird?" He saw Jewel suddenly turn sad. "He was taken by some military birds, along with Boah, Bou and another named Cody." Mauro head drooped, then turned back to her. "Let's get you out of here." He grabbed her wing and teleported. They ended up outside of the room with the others. "Oh Jewel, you're back. Where are the others. Don't tell me that they are-" Jewel shook her head, knowing what Lilian was going to say, and recounted what happened. "That is bad. We have to return to Zeel for help." They grabbed onto Mauro, but Ruski. "I better return to the bar. Don't worry, my little secret. Oh, and I will deal with them dogs." He continued down the hall, yelling for the soldiers. The others teleported to the school, hoping someone could help.

Meanwhile, in a confidential area

Blu heard murmuring around him. He tried to open his eyes and move his head around. "Wait, he is waking up." He woke to see Megan talking to another bird. "Hello, sleepy head. Have a good sleep?" Blu remembered what happened, and began to talk. "How did we escape? Did you save us." Megan smiled, and revealed the others, chained to a wall. "What? Why are we chained." She turned back to Blu with a smile. "To answer your last question, I did rescue you, from Jewel. She organised the attack. I saved you, but I didn't think that you would take it so well, so I had to chain you." Blu shook his head, not convinced, but also crying, feeling betrayed. "No...she wouldn't...not Jewel...I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Her smile changed to a sad face. "We have proof. We captured some of the soldiers, and also have a video." She held a remote and pressed a button, causing a screen to come down. An image appeared, showing him laying on the ground, a bird standing over him. "I didn't want to do this Blu, but you have forced me to." It sounded like Jewel, the bird that spoke. The bird then kicked him in the head, and turned around, then the video ended. "You see, she betrayed you. She managed to escape us, but we captured her minions. Do you believe me now?" Blu's face was in shock from disbelief, then turned to anger. "She betrayed us. All of us. She will pay." Megan's smile grew larger as she heard what Blu had said. "I will give you what you need to beat her. This will sting a bit." She held a small cylindrical dropper holding a green liquid. She held it to the back of his neck and made a drop on his skin. He felt a bit of pain, then opened his eyes with an emotionless face. "What must I do?" He looked to her, waiting for orders. "You will wait for her, and when she arrives," she paused for a moment"kill her."

Somewhere else in America

They were flying behind Zeel, who was taking them to a friend of his. He didn't mention who they were going to see, but he said that he was a friend like him. Jewel kept on trying to guess who it could be, then saw a large object among the trees. "He is like me, my friend, but with only one small difference." After some more flying, Zeel spoke again. "Look. We are almost there." He signalled towards their destination. Ahead, there was a large mansion. It had multiple floors, a recreational area and a small stable area. They could human kids and teenagers running around and playing. "Like I said, small difference." They landed on the windowsill of one of the rooms, where Zeel knocked. After waiting, the window never opened. Zeel went into the room and moved through the building. "Charles, are you here?" He shook his head slightly, then moved to an underground area. "I must do this." he went to a door, which scanned his eye. "Welcome, Zeel." It opened, revealing a large room. "I will have to look for them." He sat in a chair with a small console. He got a small headset from a small compartment in the console. "I see that he never got rid of it. Activate it." Lilian obeyed and activated the machine. Zeel felt a jolt of pain then lights appeared around the room. The lights changed to the shape of people and other creatures. Some were a light grey, while some were red. "The red are mutants. The rest, well that is very obvious" Zeel grunted, as if in great pain. "There they are. Let's go." He took off the headset and they took off.

A few hours later...

"My wings are getting tired. Are we close to them?" Logan asked to Zeel. "Why don't you scout ahead and see how close we are, hmm? Just continue straight." Logan nodded happily, and sped off, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Zeel noticed Jewel's sad look and read her mind. "_I hope Blu is alright" _she thought. "I am pretty sure Blu will be okay, I am sure of it." Lilian turned to him and gave him an annoyed look. "Can you please, just for once respect others privacy, please?" She gave a pleading look, which she knew he couldn't resist. He sighed, then replied. "Fine, just trying to make her feel better." Everyone was silent till Logan returned. "They are not far from here about ten minutes flight for you guys. But I couldn't find your friend with them. I saw Storm and Jean though, and-" he leaned to Zeel and whispered the rest, which Zeel got an angry look from. "We must hurry, now." Logan led the way, and they found what looked like some sort of jet and a campsite next to it. "Stay here. Lilian, with me." Logan and Jewel landed on a nearby tree and waited for Zeel and Lilian to return. As they waited, Jewel saw a white haired woman come from the jet, and began speaking to Zeel when she noticed him. It appeared that he was using his power to communicate, and began moving closer. Zeel gestured for them to come, and turned back to the woman. "Jewel, this is Storm. She is a friend of my friend, Xavier, who has disappeared. Over there is Jean, Wolverine and a few others. I shall discuss about what they plan to do." Jewel began wondering around, and found a spot to stop at. She looked down at the water below her, seeing herself. She started to cry for Blu, when she heard a voice. "Hello, little bird. What is your name?" Jewel was cautious when she saw the red haired woman, then decided to answer. "You won't understand me."

"I think I can understand you quite clearly, through your mind. Oh, and my name is Jean."

"My name is Jewel." She looked down again, still feeling sad. "Why are you so sad? Family problems?"

"My mate, Blu, has been taken, and I need to find him."

"Is he a mutant like you? Because if he is, then he may be in the same place as where we are going. You can join us if you like." Jewel's hopes went high, and she began to smile. "R-really, you mean it?" Jean nodded. "In fact, I think you already are coming." Jewel looked over to see Zeel heading to her. "Get some sleep, we are leaving with them tomorrow." Jewel was invited to sleep in the same tent as Jean, and she accepted. She flew with Jean to get some rest for the rescue that was to come.


	21. Chapter 21:The Last Stand Part 2

Chapter 21

Jewel led the team inside the building to stop the small infiltration team. When they caught up, the other birds stopped. "Sapphire, go left. Brutus, go right. I'll go straight." Thet split up, leaving Jewel and the others with the same option. "Logan, go for Ghoul. Cody, go for Brutus. I'll go for Sapphire." They split up, going for their intended targets.

Outside, on the roof, to birds fought an almost unwinnable duel. "Feeling a bit hot there, Boah?" Boah looked at his opponent, who's name was Pyro. "I think you need to cool off a bit. You know, let off some steam." He rolled out of the way from another of Pyro's fireballs and fired a quick beam of ice at his opponents feet. This froze him in place, but it wouldn't be for long. Already he was heating up, melting the ice. Boah formed an ice spike, and threw it at Pyro, only to watch it melt from a blast of heat. "Nice try, but not even close." He fired another fireball, which Boah dodged, only to dodge into a fireball. He was knocked back, and quickly created a shield to stop another fireball, watching as it shattered.

Blu stood his ground as he was bombarded by the bird who caused huge wind blasts. He dug his talons into the ground as he approached. It took a few more steps before he reached the bird. He struck the bird, ending the wind blasts against Blu and his allies. He looked to Lilian, who was gasping for breath. "Well, that went well." Blu nodded slowly, exhausted. He looked to the one who led them. He stood and faced his brother, Kronos. "Come and face me, brother. Or will you continue to send your pawns?" Kronos looked to his brother, hiding his anger. "I will show you the meaning of suffering, as I have intended to." Blu felt hinself from the ground, and turned to face Lilian. Kronos grew a fireball in his talon, and aimed it towards her. "Watch as you are hopeless to save her from her fate." He cast it towards her, and Blu could only close his eyes, and heard a bird screech in pain.

When he heard the screech, Boah looked down. Pyro did the same. On the ground lay Boah's friend. _No, Bou._ He saw Bou laying front of Lilian, smoke rising from him. He looked to see Pyro distracted, and attacked in rage.

When Lilian saw the fireball, she closed and braced for the pain. She could feel the heat of the projectile heading for her, then heard a screech of pain. She thought it was her, but opened her eyes to see who it actually came from, lying on the ground at her feet. She saw Bou on the ground, with smoke rising from his singed chest. She turned him over, only to see that it was too late. The fireball made a hole in his chest, killing him instantly. She felt an inredible amount of rage in her, and stared at Kronos, focusing. They all felt rumbling, then from all around him, huge vines rose up, attacking him. The vines caused him to lose focus, releasing Blu. The vines began strangling all of the enemy, until Kronos used his kinetic power to throw Lilian back and knocking her unconscious.

In the building with Cody, he phased through Brutus's now massive wings and got on top of him. He grabbed his head and held on, trying to tire him out. "Yeehah." He held on tightly, till Brutus flipped backwards. Cody went to Shade form and went through the floor. _If I can't knock him out or tire him, then I'll just get him stuck. _He flew out Brutus's legs and changed him to a shadow, making him go through the ground. A few seconds, a shadow wing came from the ground, then the rest of Cody. "Let's see him get out of there." He took off through the wall, heading to Logan.

Logan tried to steady himself, before receiving another blow. When he went down, Ghoul decloaked, an walked over to him. "What's wrong, Tweety? Can't you beat me? I thought you were fast. This is shameful." He was too busy taunting Logan to notice an unusual shadow come off the wall. "I see you like to disappear. Allow me how to show you to disappear, with style." Cody lunged at him, and Ghoul cloaked. But he was too late. Cody grabbed his invisible body, and whacked him into the wall, knocking him cold. "Come on mate, still need to help Jewel." He helped Logan up, and they moved down the hall.

Logan arrived with Cody to Jewel's location. They saw a blue bird standing over another. One had scales in some places, and the other was Jewel. They stared as Jewel walked from the unconscious sapphire, with only a few scratches. "How did you guys go?" They both shruuged."Fine" they said in unison. "Since we are done, we must go and help the others."

Boah looked at the new sculpture he had made. He decided to back away as he saw Pyro heating up inside of it. _He'll be out soon. Gotta help Blu._ He looked down to see Kronos fighting Blu. He was about to help, till another Brotherhood mutant tackled him. _Maybe later._ He froze the bird, and saw more behind him.

Blu swung his claws at Kronos, who dodged and turned invisible. Blu searched around him, and dodged in time as he reappeared, launching a fireball. "Why don't you fight me with your first power, brother?" Kronos landed opposite Blu, and extended his claws. "As you wish, Azure." They ran towards eachother, and lunged at eachother. Blu found his mark, and got his underside. He flipped him over behind him, getting scratched up the back as a result. He turned and slashed at Kronos, only to have it blocked. He felt two stabs of pain in his side before round house kicking Kronos, sending him flying. Kronos used his claws to slow himself down, and ran at him. Kronos dove at Blu, who ducked down and quickly clawed his belly. He recovered quickly, and faced Blu. "Good job, Azure. Now prepare for more pain." He jumped up and dove at him. Blu waited for the right moment, which would finish him. He twirled out of the way and kicked his talon down on his back as he came flying past. Kronos rolled away from Blu, and looked to him. He tried to get up, but only manged to let out a breath before passing out. He looked to the entrance to see Jewel and the others exiting. "How did you guys go? Did you succeed?" They nodded. "Yes, we kicked their-" Cody stopped when he saw Lilian. "LILIAN! Blu, what happened?" Logan went to see what was happening and saw Bou, laying on the ground. "Lilian is okay, but Bou is...I'm so sorry. He jumped in front of Lilian and took a fireball from Kronos for her. He died instantly." They looked down in a moment of silence for their friend. The silence was interrupted by a blast of energy. "Did you feel that?" Jewel looked at her husband, expecting an answer, but he was looking at something else. She followed his gaze, and her eyes grew with fear. In front of their eyes, the island was disintegrating. Blu started to back away. "Fly now guys. FLY AWAY. GRAB WHOEVER YOU CAN!" Those who could still fly grabbed their friends and started flying. Blu saw Logan trying to get Bou, but he was too small. "Logan, leave him!" Logan ignored him. "LOGAN, LISTEN TO ME!" He continued to try and take his friend. "I can't leave him here." Blu signalled to Brawler. "Brawler, help Logan. I have to check if that's everyone." Blu flew towards the roof, almost being knocked away by a panicked Sapphire and Ghoul. He looked down to see Brutus who was about to take off, but was too late. He exploded into dust, and floated away. Blu managed to get up, constantly being buffeted by the constant blasts. He saw that the humans made it away, and turned to join the others.

Jewel stayed back to make sure everyone left. She looked around to see Blu not following. "BLU, WHERE ARE YOU?" She thought he had died, till she heard his voice. "I'M COMING!" She saw Blu flying towards her, and started flying towards him. She was too focused on Blu to notice Kronos diving at her. Blu saw this however, and knocked Jewel out of the way. "BLU, NOOOO!" She watched as her mate and his brother plummeted to the island, which was now blocked by a huge wall of water.


	22. Chapter 22:Brotherly Rivalry

Chapter 22

As Blu flew towards the rest of the group, he saw a small blue shape in the distance. When he got closer, he saw that it was his mate Jewel. He heard her calling out to him, and responded. "I'M COMING!" He saw her turn to face him, and shoot straight for him. He flew towards her, full of joy, until he saw another blue shape. That shape was his enemy, his nemesis, his brother. He watched as Kronos charged with his metallic claws aimed straight for her. When he saw that she didn't notice, and was close enough, he dove at her. He knocked her away, and his wings were impaled by the claws, not allowing him to fly. He couldn't let him escape, so Blu did the same. He heard Jewel scream something, but didn't know since he was falling at such a high speed towards the island tearing apart. In a few seconds, they landed, and bounced away from eachother. They were in a part of the courtyard, behind some vehicles, which protected them from some of the blasts. "Don't do this!" Kronos took a step forward, and eyed him menacingly. "I do what I must for revenge." He charged into Blu, knocking him away. He then grabbed him with kinesis and threw him towards a pole. Blu used it to his advantage and swung around, kicking Kronos in the face. Kronos almost fell back but managed to stay standing. He used his magnetic power to grab Blu, hoping to tear him apart. But a massive blast buffeted both, causing Blu to fall. Blu recovered first. He threw him up in the air before kicking him away, which he responded to by creating a mini tornado around himself. He was spinning at a tremendous speed, and extended his claws. Kronos continued to spin as it disappeared, and just missed Blu by inches. Blu flipped the passing villain and clawed at him, only to be blocked. The impact was so great that it sent Kronos flying into a wall. Before Blu could charge, Kronos launched a massive fireball towards him. Blu jumped over, putting his claws through the ball of heat, and stabbed Kronos. He lifted him up and threw him into the open. Seeing that he had lost, Kronos looked to his brother. "Azure, I am sorry. Please, forgive me." Blu felt anger, and said something that he may regret later on in life. "No. You are a monster. My brother was lost to me long ago. You are just a demon who has possessed his body, destroying his soul. If his soul was there, then I would forgive him. But not a monster. No. Not you Kronos. I want my real brother, not some evil look alike. So go back to where you came from." When Blu finished, Kronos looked down, and looked at his brother for the last time as a massive blast obliterated him. The blast was so powerful that Blu was knocked into the open. _I'm sorry Jewel. I have failed you._ As he lay there, he closed his eyes, preparing for the next blast, which, because of his size, would obliterate him forever from this world.

Jewel looked through the rubble, searching for her husband. The one who caused the devestation was dead, so the search began. "BLU!" No response. "BLU, PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Still no response. Her legs gave way as she collapsed onto the ground, sobbing and breathing heavily. She decided to belive the inevitable. Blu had been killed. She didn't want to except it, but she couldn't find him anywhere. _At least he is somewhere safe. I hope to see him soon._ She heard someone behind, and turned her head a little to see Lilian sit beside her. "I'm sorry Jewel, we can't find him. We will proceed with a funeral once we return for everyone who has sacrificed themselves." She saw that Jewel was very upset about her loss. "We will wait for you, then leave." She began to walk away, but stopped when she was about to disappear around some rubble. "I truly am sorry. Blu was one of a kind. I can't imagine a world without him." She continued walking away, trying to hold her emotions in.


	23. Chapter 23:Epilogue

Chapter 23

About three days after the battle, the funeral of those lost was put on. The funeral was for the student Slinger and another student, Bou and Jewel's mate, BLu. The whole of the school and the whole of the blue macaw tribe were there, along with Blu's human carer, Linda and her family. Many had speeches, especially about Blu. Jewel listened as Cody went to the stand. Linda could understand since she was given a translator. "For my friend who has recently passed, Blu. For thirteen years, he was my friend in Minnesota. We were like brothers. We shared everything together. When he left for Rio, i felt alone, until he contacted me. He said that he was living in Rio and had a family. I felt happy for him, but sad as well, as I knew he would not return. But I was wrong. Him, Bou and Boah had come to investigate something, which I helped with. It was also the first time I met Jewel. Things were going great. But then our friend had betrayed us, and Blu had turned. He eventually got sense knocked into him and did the right thing later. Everything went back to normal, until the war began. I fell for Lilian, and she fell for me. Of course, Blu was the first one there to help me. But when he died on that island, a part of me died. I did not know any reason to live, except for Lilian. But if i did not have her, then I would have had nothing. He was my closest friend, and died at the hands of his brother. I hope he finds peace, wherever he is, and watches over us." He looked down for half a minute, paying his respects, until Lilian moved him from the stand, comforting him as he began to breakdown. Jewel stepped forward, ready for her speech.

"When I first met Blu, I attacked him. He was a stranger, and his first impression was not very good. But when we were chained together for three days, I began to warm up to him. When all hope seemed lost on the plane, he got us out. But before we could go, Nigel attacked and broke my wing. Blu got rid of him, and saw me fall. I thought I was to die, but then someone grabbed me. Blu held onto me, not wanting to let me go. He said that he would rather spend his last moments with me then live. I kissed him, and that gave him the ability of flight. It was a miracle. Eventually, we had three little miracles named Tiago, Bia and Carla. We found my father later, and more of our kind. Later, the X-Birds came into our life, and everything changed. I saw another side of Blu, and new challenges. We beat them all but one, the battle ont that island. I had almost reached him, but I could only watch as he was taken by his brother. I do not know what happened then, but I wish he was still here. I don't know what to do, except look after the kids, but I'm not sure I can without him. He was my everything." She looked down at a photo of him and her. "He was my one and only." She left the stand, and silently cried with her children.

Off in the distance, a cloaked bird stood perched on a branch. The bird flew down to him, and Zeel turned. "Greetings, once again." The bird stared into Zeel's eyes. "Soon, Zeel, a war will come. You must prepare them. The war will destroy the world. Save the world. The past is the key to the future." Zeel looked back to see if anyone else was listening, then turned to ask more questions, but the bird was gone. "Goodbye, my old friend. I shall see you soon." He continued his stroll around the garden, unaware the bird still watched from a distance with dark eyes.


End file.
